Warm affections
by amber-was-here130
Summary: Sajin Komamura the captain of squad 7 and misunderstood will a woman in his squad with a kind heart be able to over look his outside looks and see the gentle heart he holds? KomamuraxOc
1. Chapter 1

****

**ok so i'm in a major writers block with Butterfly love, so I thought i would make another story and see in any ideas come up while i type this one up. I was alittle hesitant to do this story but a friend of mine dared me to, and the ideas for it just wouldn't stop so here we go.**

**This is a story about Captain Komamura and a woman named Ai Kitsune.**

* * *

_Description of Ai: Long night black hair stops at her waist, emerald colored eyes. Perfectly curved lips deep pale pink colored. She's about 5'9 in height and D sized breasts._

Captain Komamura walked through the Sereitei with his dog Goro, the sun was setting slowly painting a wide range of pinks, reds then to fade from the warm colors of daylight. To the cooler blues and purples and later on black of night. Komamura looked to the sky through the helmet he wore. He had been feeling very lonely lately, and he wasn't sure why. Komamura didn't understand how to fill the aching hole that seemed to eat at his heart. Komamura heard a whine next to him, he looked down to see Goro looking up at him. (Ok i have no clue what Goro is supposed to look like so I am just gonna make up his looks.) Goro was a large dog of mixed breeds, he had the coat of a german shepard but the ears of a hound and the build of a mastiff. No matter what Goro always seemed to no when something was wrong with Komamura, "What is it Goro?" The dog whined once more before his ears perked up and he dashed off, Komamura sighed. _What has gotten into that dog? _he thought as he followed Goro. Goro turned a corner and a curious sound reached Captain Komamura's ears.

"Oh Hi there sweetie." there was an excited bark. Komamura increased his pace and stopped dead at the sight he now saw. His dog Goro was being scratched behind the ear by a woman, Komamura looked at Goro. He a a happy look on his face which was strange, Goro didn't like other soul reapers he growled at his entire squad he _tolerated_ Tetsuzaemon and that was strained. But here he was acting like a puppy for a woman, komamura looked at the woman. She had long smooth black hair, and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen. She wore a green bandanna on her head wihich covered up where her ears would be. Then Komamura remembered that she was in his squad, she was his 8th seat. She was always bringing him afternoon tea and had the kindest smile he'd ever seen. She was also always doing the squad's, Tetsuzaemon's and his for that matter paper work. Her name was Ai Kitsune, she looked up at him.

"Oh Captain good evening." she bowed to him and Goro promply licked her face. Ai began to laugh and tried to fend him off half heartedly. Komamura still wasn't sure what to think of this, but replied politely, "Good evening Officer Kitsune, may I ask what your doing out at this time?'

Ai smiled, "taking a walk it was such a nice day and I got tired of being cooped up in that room with paperwork." Komamura felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered the size of the stack he'd dropped off this morning for her to complete. "Kitsune I must apologize for that-" "Oh no Captain komamura its not your fault, its alright."

He could detect no ire from her voice, "Well if your sure." He still felt some guilt, "Would you like me to walk you back to the division or would you like to continue your walk?" ""Well I'm not quite ready to go back yet so I'm going to keep walking your welcome to join me Captain." With that Ai patted Goro's head once more before she walked off, Komamura was going to go back or at least go a different direction then the one she was going. But Goro ran after Ai barking excitedly. Komamura sighed and walked after them he wasn't sure how this was going to turn out.

It was turning out better than he had expected, he learned that Ai had a soft musical laugh that seemed to make the songbirds sound like crows. She also liked to smile alot, it seemed she smiled at him kindly almost every 5 seconds.

At first they had walked in silence but then Ai began to try and coax a conversation out of her captain. She learned he was a very thoughtful man, "So Captain what was the captain's meeting like earlier?" "There wasn't really anything descusion worthy about it." He always tried to stop talking with replies to hers like that. But Ai wasn't going to stop, ever since she'd joined squad 7 she always felt a deep sadness from Captain Komamura. "Aww come on Captain surely there was something worth metioning or is it supposed to be a secret?" Komamura didn't know what to do about this woman, no one had ever been warm to him. They had always been polite with the exception of his comrade and greatest friend Kaname Tosen, but even then there friendship didn't seem to reach out at him like the warmth Ai radiated. "It was simply the normal thing report to Head Captian about the going on's in our squads.... Ai may I ask you a question?"

Ai looked up at the giant captain she felt that heart eating sadness come off him again, "Of course Captain." Komaura held his breath he wondered why he was doing this but he had to ask, "Why are you being so kind to me? Most other soul reapers even before tonight you've always shown me more kindness then I deserve." Ai smiled up at him warmly, "Because Captain Komamura, from the first day I meet you. It felt like you had a great sadness inside you, and I wanted to know why and make it go away. Also I simply feel comfortable around I don't normally feel that way around many other people."

Captain Komamura felt something inside him clench at those words, he knew they were as honest as could be. There was no hidden meaning they were as exactly as they sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Days later...**

Ai sat in a quiet room she knew doing paperwork, Mr. Iba had dropped off a stack of some rather confusing documents. But none the less she did them, doing the entire squad's paperwork was tiring and could be very time consuming but it did havce it perks. Such as she got almost the same privlegies as a Lt instead of a seated officer like the seated officer she was. the squad always let her cut infront of them at the line for meals, and they also drove off anyone who decided to try and mess with Ai. Ai noticed that Captain Komamura hadn't given her any of his paper work ever since she'd meet him that evening while he was walking Goro. Her pen tapped against the floor thoughtfully she looked at the clock, it was well past noon. _Maybe I'll see what he's doing and bring him some tea._

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

Captain Komamura looked at his paperwork and admired Ai Kitsune for her skills on being able to do this everyday quickly and neatly. When he'd still let her do it, his paperwork would come back neat and well organzed and in record time as well. Now he understood why the squad treated her like a queen, this paperwork was simply murder! Komamura was on his third sheet and he still had a good 20 of them to go, and they had to be done by tonight. There was a soft knock and his door, "Enter." he said without looking up. The door was opened and closed but still Komamura didn't look up.

"You want some lunch it helps out alot." said a soft voice. Komamura looked up quickly to see Ai in front of him holding a tray with tea and some food on it. "Oh Officer Kitsune good afternoon." Ai set the tray on his desk and looked at what he had in his stack. She smiled as she looked at the large stack of unfinished paperwork that was either halfway done or black, and the three sheets he did have done that had clearly taken some doing. "Having any luck with your paperwork sir?"

Komamura sighed there was no hiding it from her, "I must admit I don't know how you can do this everyday and so well." Ai smiled at him, "Would you like some help Captain?" Komamura didn't want to dump his work off on eher like normal, she already had enough to do. But this paperwork was proving to be most troublesome, "I wouldn't want to be a bother to you-" "Oh its no bother Captain like you said I do this everyday so I'm quite used to it." She pulled a chair up to his desk and began to look through what he'd done already. Komamura just sat there and watched her, he couldn't eat the food she'd brought him just yet. For that would require him to remove his helmet to do so, and Komamura didn't want to see the disgust and horror on her face that he'd always gotten for the way he looked.

Ai looked up at him suddenly, "Would you like me to leave so you can enjoy your lunch in private sir?" Komamura was hungry but he enjoyed Ai's presense even more, "No, I would very much like you to stay here. This way i may be able to see how you do it and be able to do my own paperwork every now and again." Ai smiled gently then went back to her work, he watched as she shifted through the papers sorted them into smaller piles then tore through them with a unimaginable speed. Her handwritting was quick and neat, and it seemed as if she knew all the informaion needed for the documents. For not once did Ai get up to get another file to find what she needed to fill them out like Komamura had to whenever she didn't know something she would either ask him or look in a little blue notepad she had with her. Ai finished in record time. She put them in order in a folder, then proceeded to put away the files he'd dug out to fill out the forms.

"There we go all done would you like me to turn these in sir?" Komamura shook his head firmly but his voice was gentle, "No, Miss Kitsune you have already done enough I shall turn them in." Ai nodded and placed the folder on his desk, "well then I'll leave you alone so you can enjoy your meal, Goodbye Captain." He nodded to her as she left and closed the door, once the door was shut Komamura removed his helmet and shook out his fur. He tossed it to the side acrossed the room, he really did hate the thing. Then looked at what she'd brought for him, Komamura smiled down at the tray.

Ai walked back to the room she did the paperwork in and had started to finish some more, when she realized she didn't have her notepad. Ai looked around briefly the remembered she'd left it on Captain Komamura's desk, Ai jumped up she had to catch him at his office before he decided to leave. Ai REALLY needed that notepad, it had some very important infomation in it!

Komamura finished his lunch and looked around his office, thats when he noticed the notepad. _Ai must have left it I better return it to her. _But before he could so much as get up he heard the sound of frantic running. "Captain Komamura I'm sorry but i forgot my notepad."

Komamura's eyes widened in horror, the door wasn't locked and his helmet was on the otherside of the room Ai was going to see his true face! Time seemed to slow as the door opened with a agonizing slowness, when in fact Ai had ripped it open quickly. he watched her face show shock at him. Komamura looked down at his desk, he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her eyes filled with the horror or disgust. "I am sorry you have to see me this way Miss Kitsune, if you choose to no longer speak with me... I will not hold it against you. I will also do my own paperwork I thank you for everything you have done for me." There was clear pain in his voice, Komamura clenched his fists under the desk in anger. He heard the door shut quietly then looked up when he heard the lock click. Ai was looking at him with so much anger in her bright green eyes what shocked him was that it looked as if there were TEARS in them.

"How the hell could you think I would EVER judge someone by the way they looked? Expecially whne I've had some many people do it to me!" Ai's voice quivered.

Now Komamura was really confused, who would judge _her_ by the way she looked? "I am afraid I don't understand Miss Kitsune who would think poorly of YOU by the way you look?"

Ai bit her lip as she remembered he didn't know, no one but a _very_ select few knew. She figetted with the knot that tied her bandanna to her head, "I-I'll have to show you ok?" Komamura just stared, was she playing a cruel joke or was this something else? He watched Ai untie the green bandanna she always wore over the top of her head, Komamura realized that he'd never seen her not wearing it. He'd heard once a couple of his squad members commenting on the fact that no one had ever seen Ai not wearing her green bandanna. Ai paused for a second then took it off, now it was Komamura's turn to looked shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ai had ears and not the normal kind either, they were on the top of her head and looked like that of a FOX. But instead of them being red and black tipped they were as black as her hair and tipped silver the insides were also silver. Komamura watched as one flicked quickly, then he began to stutter as Ai began to remove her pants, "A-Ai what are you-" He sighed in relief she was wearing shorts, then he saw movement. Ai had a fox tail as well, it was long it almost touched the floor. The fur on it was also black like her ears and the end was silver. Komamura didn't no what to think, he watched her tail curl around her leg slowly. then he looked up quickly she had a scared look. Komamura frowned he was making her uncomfortable, "May I?"

Ai nodded she knew he wanted to touch her ears, she stepped around his desk to him. When he'd just sat there with his mouth open Ai had been nervous to a fact her stomach started to feel sick. Ai stared at his chest afraid to meet his eyes, she jerked at the first hesitant touch. "Sorry," Captain Komamura said quietly.

Komamura removed a glove from one hand, he had to know how real those ears were. They twitched slightly at his gentle touches, he gently but throughly looked at them. He turned Ai's head slowly so he could look at the side of her head. Komamura moved her hair out of the way, then touched the smooth skin at the spot where her ears should have been. Then Komamura looked at the base of her ears they were attached, then he gently stroaked one. the fur there was soft, softer than velvet Ai made a soft noise. He looked down afraid he'd hurt her. Ai's eyes were halfway closed and fluttering she was biting her lip. One of those soft ears was laid back against her head while the other one was pointed towards his hand. Komamura stroaked it once more and watched her reaction, she sighed softly and there was a small smile on her lips. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Ai shook her head slowly, it felt good _very_ good. She'd never realized her ear were so sensitive, Ai wondered if this was what a cat felt like when it was petted. Ai had never let anyone touch her ears like that, and it was a good think. Otherwise she would be running like a cat wantin to be stroaked because what Komamura was doing to her ear felt so soothing. Ai looked up at her captain, she wanted to touch his fur. Slowly Ai lifted her hand up, Komamura looked her dead in the eyes. He continued to gently pet her ears, he had a look of encouragement in golden eyes. Ai genly touched the tan fur on his cheek, she sifted her fingers through it. It was thick and Ai seemed to lose her hands in it, she traced his jawline. The edge where his tan fur gave way to white fur it was also thick but softer in certain spots that the tan colored fur. Ai's hands could only reach past his nose, he was just so much taller than her. So she moved her attention to his other hand, Ai carefully took the glove off. She examined his hands, there were while furred like his neck and his hands weren't completely furry. The fur on his hand wasn't as thick and it didn't cover it entirely his palm was bare along with the underside of his fingers. His hand was so huge compared to hers, "You know I think you look much better with that helmet off" Ai traced the lines on his hand softly.

Komamura felt his heart burst with joy, here was someone who accepted him. Tosen accpeted him but Tosen couldn't see what Komamura actually looked like, but here was a woman who could and did, "thank you so much Miss Kitsune." Ai smiled shyly, "I think we're past formalities now Captain so just call me Ai." He nodded solemly, "Very well then Ai I ask that you do the same for me."

Ai blushed, "Alright then... Sajin." His name was so forgein to her it felt strange to say it out loud. The bell of the clock on Sajin's desk chimed, Ai glanced at it and paniced. "Oh no I have to go Excuse me sir!" Ai lunged for her pants and bandanna, she yanked them on and tied the bandanna on quickly before yanking at the door trying to open it. She cursed as she realized she'd locked it, Ai flipped the lock and yanked it open and ran slamming it behind her.

Sajin smiled at the door, she'd called him sir instead of his given name. _Oh well she must have forgotten. _Then he saw she'd forgotten her notepad yet again, he chuckled as he picked it up. He'd give it to her later besides he now had a reason to go and see her again.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ai ran to turn in the paperwork she'd filled out, if it wasn't turned in on time then there would be a late fee for them. _Oh shit i hope I'm on time! _Ai dashed around the corner and almost cried in relief the documents mangaer was still there taking papers from everyone. i got in line, which was rather long. She sighed this is why she did all the paperwork so quickly, because slackers would always wait till the last miniunet do it. Which would cause a major back up in the line becuase the documents' manager would berate then on what they had wrong, Ai sighed this was going to be a long night.

Ai yawned as she walked wearyly home, the line had taken FOREVER. Then it seemed to be longer when Renji and Ikkaku had their turns, the documents' manager had a field day on both their asses. Finally when Ai got her turn thankfully and the man skimmed over her work and thanked her. But now it was dark out the stars were out, and the wind had kicked up. Ai shivered at the sudden blast of cold air, "Brrrr why's it got to be so cold right now?" Ai had to hold onto her bandanna otherwise it would have blown away. Then it started to rain, and it wasn't a light dizzle either. The heavens opened up and poured its contents out, Ai let out a frustrated cry as she was drenched.

"Ah come on already!"

"Ai, are you alright?"

Ai turned to see Captain Komamura standing there he was hold a large umbrella, but it was still to small for his large bulk. His head was staying dry but his shoulders were taking a beating from the pouring rain. "Oh Captain- I mean Sajin good evening."

He didn't waste anytime of pleasentries Sajin walked over and held the umbrella out to her, "Here you need to stay dry." The rain pattered against the helmet he wore. Ai tried to refuse, "Oh Sajin I couldn't take that." "Please Ai, I insist besides there will probably never be an umbrella big enough to keep me dry." Ai bit her lip it was clear by the tone of his voice he wasn't going to let her say no, "Well if your sure about this-" But it seemed that God himself had it out for her, just as Sajin was handing the umbrella to Ai the wind blew it out of their hands.

Ai looked at Sajin sheepishly, "I am so sorry I will buy you another one."


	4. Chapter 4

Sajin smiled from behind his helemt she looked so sad as if she'd meant for it to happen, "Its alright Ai it was an accident," he said gently. Ai nodded and shivered fiercely as the wind blew like crazy blowing her hair around like a Medusa's. the rain was still pouring and now it had begun to thunder and lighning. Sajin frowned as Ai was almost blown over from a large blast of wind, he then opened on side of his captain's jacket and tucked her into it at his side.

"S-s-sajin?" Ai's teeth were chattering. She was now pressed to his side underneath his captain's jacket, Sajin's large arm was also wrapped around her keeping the jacket from blowing open. "Come on Ai we should get back to squad 7 before you catch something." Sajin lead her off he shortened his strides so Ai could keep up.

Ai had to admit she was very warm right now and the wind wasn't blowing her over like before, and the rain was a little more barible. Ai then smelled something, she took a tiny sniff then realized it was Sajin. He had a warm scent, Sajin smelled like the earth, the trees, the grass and the wind on a nice day. Ai found herself pressing her nose to his side, Sajin smelled nice to her. Ai squeaked as very loud clap of thunder sounded over them, "Shhh its alright Ai i've got you." Sajin said reasuringly. Then all to soon they had arrived back at the Squad 7 compound, Sajin lifted Ai up the step and continued to hold her like that until they got inside. Then he opened his captains' jacket, Ai blinked at the sudden amont of light in the room. She rubbed her eyes then looked up at Sajin, he was drenched. "Oh sajin your soaked through I'm sorry."

Sajin shook his head slowly, "Its alright Ai I can handle a little water. But you should go change i can see you shivering." He was right Ai was trying not to shiver but she was failing at hiding it as her teeth chattered loudly."A-a-a-a-all Rrrright SSSSSaaJJJIN!" Ai rubbed her arm vigorusly. sajin turned her towards her room, "Go on Ai I'll come see how your doing a little later." Ai nodded sharply then hurried off she was cold as hell.

Sajin watched her go, he heard Tetsuzaemon approach, "She's a real sweet girl huh Captain?" Sajin kept his gaze forward he knew that Iba meant no harm by the statement, if anything it was meant to find out what his inttentions with Ai were. Sajin inturn felt grateful to know that there was someone else who was concerned for Ai's well being. "Yes, she's possibly the kindest woman I've met in my entire life."

Tetsuzaemon looked up at his Captain he'd known without even having to ask that his Captain would always be good to Ai. Tetsuzaemon and many of the other squad members had come to care for Ai like a sister, she was always kind and willing to help them out. Even when he'd had to much sake with Ikkaku, Ai would always make sure that he was laying on his stomach not his back when he passed out. An then there was a blanket, glass of water and bowl near by for him if he woke up and needed either. Ai would do the same for whoever his drinking buddy for the night was. "Well Captain I hope that you and Ai are happy together." Sajin looked towards Tetsuzaemon, there was bewilderment on his face, but Iba wouldn't be able to see that because of his mask.

"I'm afriad I don't understand Tetsuzaemon, why would you think that Myself and Ai would be...."

Iba looked up at his Captain and grinned, "Sorry Captain but I've always had a feeling you two would get pretty close to one another." With that he walked off leaving his captain speechless.

Sajin mulled over what Iba had said, him and _Ai_ was that even possible? The more he thought about it the more Sajin wanted to make it true, Ai was the first and only woman to react they way she did to the way he was. Then to make things better was she knew what it was like to be judged by how you were born, so Ai's kindness wasn't out of pity but of understanding and the kind heart she held. Sajin wanted to see if it was possible to earn Ai's affections, and he planned to try.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ai had taken her wet clothes off and replaced them with a sleep robe, and she had a towel over her shoulders. But Ai was still freezing, she was wrapped up in a blanket and still cold. _Dammit I think I've got a cold now. _The storm was still going, Ai had to shut all her windows and light a lantern. Ai heard a soft knock at her door, she got up from her futon and shivered all the way there. She opened the door to see Sajin's bulk eclipsing her view of the outside, "Sajin come in." She stepped aside so he could squeeze in through her narrow door.

After she'd closed the door he removed his helmet, Ai noticed he'd changed his clothes as well he wasn't wearing his captains' jacket.

Sajin set his helmet down on her table, then looked at Ai. She wasn't wearing her bandanna so her ears were visable, and every now and again he saw the bottom of her sleep robe twitch from her tail. Sajin frowned Ai's hair was still soaked and she was shivering. he tugged gently at the towel on her shoulders, "May I?" Ai thought maybe he was going to use her towel for himself, because she could see that patches of his fur was still wet. "Sure." Ai handed it to him and he placed it over her head and began to vigorusly dry her hair. Ai held onto his elbows while he did that, then just as quickly as Sajin started he stopped.

Sajin smiled her hair was sort of poofy now and the fur on her ears was all fuzzed out. Ai grabbed the towel and playfully glared at him, "Ok then _Captain_ its my turn now." He cocked an eye at her but he complied. He sat down on the floor and Ai TRIED to dry his head, but still being a foot taller even sitting than her caused a bit of a problem.

"Sajin what on earth did you eat as a kid to get so big?" Ai huffed. Sajin chuckled at her expression as she tried to reach farther up his head, "Lots on meat and no carrots."

Ai looked at him, "Are you telling me you've NEVER had a carrot?" Sajin nodded, "Yes, my father told me that carrots were not for our kind." Ai sighed and gave up trying to dry his head off, Sajin smiled gently at her. Then he touched her cheek carefully, "Thank you for trying Ai."

Ai smiled warmly, "You're welcome Sajin." She jumped at thunder cracked loudly, "Whoo I'm going to have a little bit of troubles sleeping tonight." Ai looked at her clock and noticed it was 10:00 at night, "Oh sajin look at the time its late I don't want to keep you up." Sajin nodded then stood up, she was right but it was HER he was worried about. "Yes, of course your right Ai." He went and put his helmet back on then he stroaked one of her ears before he left, "Sleep well Ai." Sajin said as he shut the door.

Ai had a blush on her face, she really did like Sajin he was so kind and Ai felt like she didn't have to hide anything fromk him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok we're going to do a little bit of fast forwarding a couple years have gone by Ai and Sajin have gotten very close. They are at the point of more than friends but not lovers…. Yet.**

Ai walked to Sajin's office she had both Mr. Iba's and Sajin's paper work with her and finished. Ai still kept her ears and tail hidden from the other squad members and Sajin still hadn't taken his helmet off for them. Ai blushed, _"He only takes his helmet off for me." _She thought shyly. Sajin always found a way to get time alone with Ai in which he removed his helmet, and Ai let her ears and tail free. Ai smiled softly, he always touched her ears gently. Whenever Ai's ears were visible Sajin's face would soften and he would look at her in such a…. _loving_ way.

Sajin looked up as Ai walked in she was carrying a rather large stack of papers. He got up quickly and helped her by taking them from her, "Let me have those Ai, you could have just told me they were done and I would have come and got them." Ai looked up at him and smiled warmly, "Thank you Sir, but I really don't mind bringing them to you. Besides if I bring them I get to see you _and_ Mr. Iba. Iba smiled briefly then took his papers and began to sort them. Sajin frowned behind his helmet as he noticed; most of the paperwork Ai had brought them was his.

Ai looked over at Iba, satisfied he wasn't watching she placed her hand gently on one of Sajin's gloved ones. "Well Sir, I'll be going now." Ai blushed as Sajin gently held her hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. Her hand was lost in his large one, Ai still couldn't believe how gentle they could be at times. "Very well Miss Kitsune I wish you a good day," Sajin couldn't keep the love out of his voice. Ai blushed fiercely and reluctantly took her hand out of his and walked away.

Sajin watched her go, he wished he could follow and just spend the rest of the day in Ai's presence. Over the years he had learned more about her, and had come to care for her more and more. He knew that she had family who also had fox-like features; they lived in the forests hiding from other soul reapers. He knew that Ai's favorite color was jade green, she was kind and always ready to smile. Sajin really cared about Ai and he wanted to see if maybe she held the same affections for him.

"Um, Sir?"

Sajin looked down to see on of his squad members standing in front of him. The young man stared up at him, then Sajin realized that he'd been standing there staring at the direction Ai had left in holding the stack of papers she'd brought him. Sajin cleared his throat, "Uh yes how may I help you?"

"The new recruits are here and I was wondering if you would like to greet them?"

Sajin coughed and set the papers on his desk, "Uh Yes I shall thank you." Sajin walked off quickly.

The squad member whose name was Kuro looked at the Lt and said, "Captain Komamura's got it bad doesn't he?" Iba nodded solemnly, "Ya, I just wish him and Ai would hurry up and tell each other they like each other. Cause its not THAT hard see, and they may hide it well from one another but terribly from the rest of us."

Sajin walked wearily back towards his room when a curious sound reached his ears. Sajin heard sobbing coming from around a corner. It was coming from the direction of Ai's room, Sajin made his way towards the heart wrenching sobs. He felt his heart shatter as he saw Ai on the ground in front of her front door crying. Sajin quickly walked to her that's when he noticed her front door, it looked as if it had been forced open. The wood was splintered and the paper was torn. Sajin knelt down and wrapped his large arms around Ai's shaking body, "Ai what happened are you hurt?" He was scared was she hurt had someone tried to harm her? Sajin felt hot rage course through his veins, he'd hunt whoever had done it pay.

Ai shook her head, "N-n-not really." She sniffled. Ai held up a piece of paper to him, Sajin took it keeping one arm firmly around her and read the crud writing.

DEAR FREAK

GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE FOREST OTHERWISE WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY JUST LIKE THAT FREAK SISTER OF YOURS!

Sajin clenched his fist, crumbling the note angrily. Ai buried her face into the crook of his arm, she couldn't make herself look at her home. Sajin looked in and felt his stomach rolled it was trashed the words FREAK and FOX WHORE were painted everywhere. As well as pictures, Sajin looked at one and swiftly looked away; it was a picture a woman who looked a lot like Ai but with red hair. She also had red fox ears, but she had a knife in her chest. Sajin didn't need to look at the rest to know they were something similar, _she must be Ai's sister. _He thought gravely. Sajin leaned down and whispered softly, "Is there anything in there like a change of clothes and you sleep robe?"

Ai looked up in confusion, "Y-yes?"

Sajin stood up and then swiftly walked in and looked around, taking care not to pay attention to the photos. "Where are they Ai?"

"D-dresser, " Ai was confused what was he doing? Ai watched him look around her disaster of a home her gaze hit one of the photos. Ai felt the tears come back as she touched it, it was her sister Kaya. A knife protruded from her chest blood cover her face and chest, Kaya was naked. Ai's lip began to tremble and the sobs shook her body as she tried to hold them in. Her sister was dead and someone knew her secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Sajin heard Ai's stifled sobs, he hurried and grabbed some clothes that hadn't been ruined and her sleep robe which was thankfully okay. Then he turned and walked back to Ai she was crying again. Her hand was pressed to her mouth and her eyes were tightly shut. Sajin's stride didn't falter as he walked out of her home and scooped her into his arms. Ai squeaked as her feet left the ground and she was suddenly cradled in Sajin's arms. Ai noticed he was walking swiftly to his own room.

"S-Sajin?" Ai sobbed she couldn't stop the tears.

"I would prefer it if you stayed with me tonight Ai." He said gently. Ai would have protested but she just felt so drained and Sajin's arms were so warm.

Once he reached his room Sajin placed Ai gently on her feet he handed her the clothes he'd brought and walked into his bathroom giving her privacy to change. Ai slowly undressed and redressed then she called to Sajin, "I'm finished Sajin."

He walked back in Ai noticed that he must have changed in the bathroom because he was now in a sleep robe of his own. Ai looked so fragile to him he wanted to make those tears go away, Sajin wrapped his arms around Ai gently. Ai buried her face into him and cried softly, Sajin petted her slowly. His large hand started at the top of her head then ran down to her lower back, where it left her to start the cycle all over again. Ai lost herself in his embrace, grateful he was there thankful that she hadn't suffered through that alone. Then a thought crossed Ai's mind, she jerked back and tried to escape from his arms. But her struggling only caused him to tighten his grip and stop his soothing hands.

"Ai what's the matter?" Sajin looked her over quickly had he hurt her?

"Sajin I have to go now!" Ai said in a panicked voice. Sajin held her tighter he even lifted her a little bit off the ground, "Ai you need to tell me what is the matter otherwise I can't help you."

Ai could only say what she wanted to say in bits and pieces, "My family… check… have to go!"

Sajin understood what she wanted, Ai wanted to go and check on her family if her sister was dead then what about her family?

"Ai if you think I'm going to let you leave after what happened at _night alone _to go wandering in the forest you are sorely mistaken." He saw more tears fill her eyes as she opened her mouth to argue with him. But Sajin wasn't having it, "No, Ai first thing tomorrow morning you and I will go and look for them. It's too dangerous for you to go alone and in such a state, also it will be easier to find them in daylight. Do you honestly think your family would stay in the same place after what has happened to you sister?"

It was said gently but Ai could tell he would brook no argument on the subject and she knew he was right. There was no way in hell her family would have stayed in the same place if those pictures were true also Ai felt drained all of a sudden. Being pressed against Sajin's chest like this she could feel his heart beating, his warmth and scent wrapped around Ai. She felt tears fill her eyes once again, "Alright Sajin." She sobbed. Ai laid her forehead on his chest.

Sajin shifted her until he was holding her like a child, her face was pressed into the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped around him like she wouldn't let go. One of his arms rubbed her back soothingly while the other supported her slight weight. Ai buried her face into the fur at his neck and she wept. Sajin held her closely wishing that he could take her pain away.

Once Ai's weeping subsided to hiccups Sajin slowly walked to his large futon. He let Ai slide from his arms to the floor; he looked into her red eyes and petted her ears gently. "First thing in the morning I swear to you, now if you would like I will go and get a spare futon-"

"No, please sleep next to me." Ai whimpered. She feared what sleep would bring to her, she fear what she might DREAM. Ai looked up into Sajin's gold eyes pleadingly; she wasn't ready to give his warmth up yet. Sajin placed a hand under her chin, "I would be honored."

Ai blushed as she realized what they were going to do, Sajin pulled back the covers and motioned for Ai to get in. Ai crawled into his bed and Sajin followed and covered them up. He made sure that the blanket was completely covering her from the cool night's air. Then he reached over and blew out the lamp.

Ai looked up at Sajin's face the moon gave the room just enough light for her to see his face, his head was propped up on one arm and he was watching her. Ai carefully scooted closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. Ai looked to see his reaction Sajin just touched her ears softly; Ai then laid her face against his chest. His heart beat sounded strongly from inside his chest, Ai felt her eyelids droop slowly then she fell asleep. Half asleep Ai felt Sajin's arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him he tucked her under his chin. Ai sighed at the feeling, she liked this feeling, she liked being in his arms like this.

Morning

Sajin looked at the clock it read 10:00 am. He had woken up at 6:00 ready to go but he let Ai sleep. While she slept he'd gotten permission for him and Ai to leave the Sereitei he'd also had a light lunch pack for them incase the search lasted that long. Sajin sighed he really didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful, but he'd made a promise. Sajin gently shook her awake, Ai blinked sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Mmmm Sajin, what time is it?"

"Its 10:00 Ai remember I promised I would accompany you."

That woke Ai up, "Oh yes well I'll get dressed and-"

"I've already gotten permission for us to leave and I have also had a lunch packed would you like to eat some breakfast before we go or shall we just leave?" Ai wasn't hungry, "No, lets just leave I'll go get dressed." Sajin nodded and watched her gather her clothes and go into his bathroom to change.


	7. Chapter 7

After Ai had gotten dressed she and Sajin left the Sereitei, Sajin followed as Ai lead the way. By early noon they entered the Eastern Forests of the Soul Society. Not many Soul reapers or souls ventured into this forest, it was known for its dangers most people didn't even call it the Eastern Forests it was more commonly known as The Forest of Time. For it was quite literally untouched by Father Time's great power plants, animals, tress, and many other things lived here. The trees that grew here were ancient and huge, some of the trees were so tall that it was a good 20- 30 feet before you could reach the branches and the trunks were massive. A wide verity of trees surrounded them some so ancient that there names long forgotten in the passing of time. It was said that even the Hollows avoided this forest because of the creatures that roamed it, creatures said to be of massive sizes creatures said to eat both hollows and souls. Every one heard stories about this forest it was said when you entered the forest would shift swallowing the path leaving travelers to the fate of the forests' hunger. It was said that wild folk lived here and they were kept safe from the forest because they had given their souls to the trees and creatures that resided here. Some people would swear they saw the plants reach out and steal babies to never be found again. Sajin had come from the Forests of the West and even he had heard some rather disturbing stories when he still lived there with his family. He remembered a couple years back Captain Kurotsuchi had sent a platoon into the forest to scout it out and bring back samples of the plants and trees, they were also to catch live specimens if possible. But the platoon had disappeared their clothes covered in blood were found a week later at the outer most edges of the forest. Kurotsuchi had been livid and demanded that another platoon be sent in and find out the secrets that the forest had to hide. But the Head Captain had denied the curious Captain of Squad 12.

Sajin followed Ai they walked along a path although it the word PATH was used lightly it was little more than a long forgotten deer trail. He needed to be as alert as possible; there was an air of danger all around this forest. Sajin looked behind him at the receding path and it did indeed look like the trees shifted to swallow it. It also didn't help that all manner of plants grew over the path causing it to blend in perfectly with the forest floor. Sajin turned his attention from the grim thoughts of him and Ai never leaving this forest, he watched Ai. She made her way confidently and without fear along the hidden path they followed. There was no fear on her face if anything she looked… _Content_. "How is it possible for you to find your way around in here?" He whispered very quietly Sajin feared if he raised his voice the worst would happen. Ai stopped and looked up at her towering Captain she could sense the uneasiness pouring off him in waves. Ai smile at him with encouragement, "Don't worry Sajin as long as we stay together we'll be fine."

Sajin looked around fearfully she had said that as if they were back in the Sereitei, "But Ai don't you feel anything wrong about this forest? I mean listen what do you hear? Sajin whispered the forest was dead silent, "No birds, and no insects, nothing there isn't even any wind to stir the leaves with." Sajin had learned back in his own forest that if the trees were silent then something was wrong, for a forest was never silent. But this one was and it made Sajin uneasy, the trees also blocked out most of the sun. Even though the sun was at its peak today the forest was dimly light. Ai grabbed Sajin's large hand with both of hers and looked up at him fondly, "Don't take this the wrong way but the reason why you don't hear anything is probably because you're here with me. It doesn't surprise me you're a stranger here, I visit rather frequently but this is your first time here. But don't worry we'll be fine I promise you." Ai squeezed his hand reassuringly. Sajin nodded, "Alright then lead the way Ai."

Ai smile and continued on but her kind words did nothing for Sajin's wariness, there was a sense of foreboding in this forest and the stories kept echoing through his head.

It was now late afternoon Ai and Sajin stopped at the bottom of a hill "Alright my home is just over this hill." Ai said before she could lead the way again Sajin grabbed her shoulders firmly and made her face him. His voice was grave and firm, "Ai I know this may be your home but please stay close you may trust this forest but I do not!" Ai could hear the almost commanding tone in his voice she bit her lip and nodded. Sajin sighed in relief and released her she lead the way once more.

Ai lead Sajin up and over the hill which lead down into a large cluster of trees they were closer together then all of the other trees in the forest. Sajin walked carefully looking everywhere at once, it was still too quiet. They entered the tree cluster, Sajin took in his surroundings he noticed that there were what appeared to be tree houses in the canopies; they all were connected by bridges made of vines and planks. Sajin felt the uneasiness claw at his very soul once more this time with more force than before; he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Someone or something was watching them.

"HELLO!" Ai yelled loudly. Sajin lifted his hand and reached for her, so he could quiet his hand had just grabbed her shoulder and turned her around swiftly. Then it seemed as if all hell broke lose all at once. There was a yowl of rage and next thing Sajin knew he the trees began to rustle and shake violently. Sajin grabbed Ai into one arm and pressed her to him, while his other hand drew his zanpakuto swiftly. Howls, screeched, snarls, and many other animistic sounds sounded loudly.

"Alright show yourself!" Sajin yelled.

Figures descended from the tree tops swiftly it was like watching ants fleeing an ant hill, then a large shadow fell on them. Sajin snarled and turned and looked up in time to see something large crash into him from above, his zanpakuto knock from his hand. Ai was then ripped from him, bodies began to pile onto him.

"Alright you bastard lets see what color you bleed." a cold voice snarled above him. Sajin saw the flash of a blade being drawn, but Sajin was looking for Ai. He heard her scream something but he couldn't hear what over the sounds from the things piled on top of him. Sajin felt rage rush through him, he need to find Ai he needed to protect her!

Ai watched in horror as Sajin surged upwards through the mass of bodies roaring loudly, she saw him look around then his gaze feel on Ai. He charged to her more bodies flung themselves but he was unstoppable. Ai saw the dark form come between Sajin and her the knife flashed in the low lighting dangerously. Ai felt fear claw at her, she broke free of the restraining arms on her and rushed past the figure to Sajin.

Sajin grabbed her and held her tightly to him, his helemt was ripped off his head and gasps sounded all around him. But Sajin didn't care he bared his teeth at them and tried desperately to shield Ai with body _Where is my sword? _He thought looking for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sajin looked around the bodies that were piled onto him got off quickly they all formed a ring around him and Ai. Now that the chaos had stopped he could now see their attackers clearly, they looked human but with very _unique _traits… animalistic traits to be precise. Some had what looked like squirrel tails and ears, there were men and woman with a variety of wings on their backs and feathers covered parts of their bodies. Some had avian like feet with claws and talons instead of toes. Some of the men and women had large feathers of flight covering their arms instead of on their backs. Sajin also saw many with fox- like features of many different colors. There were many others that Sajin couldn't name off the top of his head, but fox seemed to be the dominate one followed closely by bird and squirrel.

Sajin looked around for his sword a man stepped forward slowly, hands raised in a peaceful gesture. But Sajin didn't trust him he snarl at the man and held Ai to him tightly. The man had short fire red hair he also had fox- like features. Large red ears twitch on the top of his head, and a red tail swished behind him, "Peace Ookami we mean you or the woman you defend no harm."

"You show it in a rather strange way!" Sajin growled dangerously. The red fox man scowled, "I am sorry we did not know who _you_ were and I did not know what your intentions to those here and _my daughter_ were." That last part brought Sajin up short, "Daughter?"

The man nodded solemnly, "Yes, and I asked you loosen your hold on her it seems she can't breathe." Sajin looked to Ai her face was pressed to him she was pushing against his chest. Sajin loosened his iron grip on her but didn't release her; Ai flung her head back and took huge gulps of air.

"Oh thank god!" she gasped. Ai looked up at Sajin and winched he was battered and bloody, he had a split lip and a swelled eye one of his ears was bleeding from a rather large nick in it. His captains' jacket was reddening at his shoulder, and this was only the parts of him she could see. Ai looked around and saw her father standing not to far off, "Papa!" Ai tried to run to him but Sajin growled and stepped away from him. Ai looked up in confusion, "Sajin?"

"It's alright Ai he has good reason not to trust us especially considering the… _welcome_ he received on coming here." A boy with brown hair and a bushy squirrel tail handed Sajin zanpakuto to the fox man and back away casting fearful looks at Sajin.

Sajin eyed the red fox man with suspicion.

"My name is Asai Kitsune, I apologize for the way you have been greeted but because of recent events we have become… wary." Asai walked carefully to Sajin and held his zanpakuto out to him handle first. Sajin accepted it his golden eyes glaring into the green eyes of Ai's father. Asai kept Sajin's gaze, "If you will allow us we will heal that which we have caused, and I have a good idea as of to why you are here. Now would you like to follow me, I would very much like to see how my daughter is doing if you don't mind." Sajin didn't feel the sense of uneasiness anymore, so carefully he let Ai slip from his grasp.

Ai ran to her father and he embraced her warmly, Sajin looked around slowly trying to see if the danger was truly gone. He saw no ill intent some of the spectators looked at him in awe while others watched Ai and her father a few of the men watched Sajin clearly watching him for the same reason he watched them.

Sajin was now sitting on a log a grey woman tended to his wounds; she had pointed ears and grey wings. Sajin watched Ai like a hawk. She was being embraced by her people, it seemed _everyone_ had to hug her and asked how she was doing there was even a line formed up just for her. The aged woman who tended to Sajin laughed quietly, "Do not worry Ookami she is safe none here will dare to harm her. Or you for that matter not after the show you preformed for all to see." Sajin didn't take his eyes from Ai's form as he replied curtly, "That may be true but I still feel better knowing she is safe with my own eyes." The grey woman looked at Sajin warmly, "I can tell you love her greatly she must be your mate by the way you look at her." Sajin jerked at the statement he took his eyes off Ai to look at the elderly woman, her hair was grey with age as well as the feathers on her large wings, a few wrinkles could be seen under her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about madam?" the grey woman smile softly then began to clean the cut on his shoulder while she spoke. "I guess no one bothered to explain mates to you, well then I shall. As you can tell yourself and everyone around you is neither animal nor human, we are a little bit of both. Now one of the things that is unique about us besides our outside appearances is we have something called life mates. That one person who is meant to be with us forever, humans call them soul mates, but don't know how to find them like our kind does. When we find a life mate the urge to defend and always be near that person takes root. I can tell by the way you look at Ai that she is yours, you held her to you ready to die for her." Sajin looked back at Ai _Life Mates?_ He thought. He had heard about them from his own family but never really thought about them. "But I am different than her how is that even possibly."

The woman snorted, "Son I have seen those with bird bond with those who have fish scales, I have seen foxes mate for life with rabbits, Hell there are even a few here who have mated with normal human souls. Yes, it is more common for foxes to stay with foxes and wolves to stay with wolves but it isn't uncommon for them to mate to another kind. Although I will admit it is uncommon for us to see an Ookami like you here in this particular forest. Normally your kind tends to stick to the Western and Northern forests, so there are very few here with wolf like traits. There is mainly pure wolves here not many such as yourself, so don't be bothered by the stares."

_Hmm so that's why some many are staying like that at me._ Sajin thought to himself while he continued to watch Ai closely and contemplate what the elder had told him about.

* * *

**Ok so reveiw plz like when peole actually review i actually write, if not then i don't update bcuz i dont think anyone's reading this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ai sat listening to what they told her about what had happened to Kaya. A young woman with crow wings who had seen it told her everything.

"Well your sister was looking for those flowers you can sometime find at the edge; you know them little blue ones? Well I was watching her from where I was resting from a tree, and all of a sudden a pair of large hands grabbed her by her hair and she was yanked further out of the forest. I followed to see what was happening and I saw three men all wearing Soul reaper uniforms holding her down, they kept yelling something at her but I couldn't hear what. Then they started to do… _things_ to her. I felt sick watching so I flew back here to get your father… but when we got back… she was.,." the young woman began to tear up. Ai hugged her she felt sick just listening to it, "Shh it's okay you did what you thought was right." Ai felt tears of her own fall from her eyes; she looked up at the faces around her. There was sadness in the faces Ai had grown up around.

Sajin watched as all of a sudden Ai was swallowed up as she was suddenly in the middle of what looked to be a… group hug? Sajin stood trying to see her trough the mass of bodies; he could just see the top of her head.

"So judging by the way you are dressed you must be Sajin Komamura the Captain of Squad 7 correct?" Sajin looked down to see Ai's father next to him. Sajin nodded, "Yes, I am but I don't remember telling you my name." Asai grinned, "When Ai visits she tells us all about what goes on in the Sereitei, she's told us about you as well. But she never mentioned you were a Ookami, she said you weren't comfortable with your looks though."

Sajin thought about this, _She must have been keeping my secret even here._ He thought. Asai sat down on the log Sajin had just been occupying, "Would like to know your intentions with my daughter Captain Komamura, and don't play dumb I can tell by the way you look at her you care for her." Sajin didn't know what to say he had never thought in a million years that he would be having a TALK with somebody's father Sajin didn't know if he was supposed to be grateful or not.

"I want her to be happy whether that's with myself… or another." Sajin continued to watch Ai even though the chances of her being hurt amongst these people were slim to none. Sajin then felt something tug at his sleeve, he looked down. A small girl child was clinging to his sleeve, while two boys and another girl her age stood a little farther back from him. The girl holding onto him had bright red eyes pale skin and white hair, large white rabbit ears stood atop of her head. She was wearing a grey kimono, and twitched her nose like a rabbit. "Is it true you are a Oo-ka-mi?" The sentence came out more like "Es et troow yous ah Oooo-ka-MI?"

Sajin couldn't help but smile at the small child, her speaking abilities were still developing and she'd gotten a look of concentration while she sounded out Ookami. Sajin felt himself warm up to the rabbit child. "Well that does appear to be what everyone here calls me, my name is Sajin what's yours?" The child began to chew on her kimono sleeve her tiny nose twitching, she took her sleeve from her mouth long enough to answer him. "Shiroi Usagi." Then she promptly went back to chewing on her sleeve Sajin smiled at her name for it quite literally meant White Rabbit, and then Shiroi began to climb up him. Sajin sat as still as possible afraid that if he moved he would frighten the small rabbit child. She planted her small body in Sajin lap and look up at him. Sajin saw the other children began creep towards him, wonder and curiosity showed on their small faces.

"None of them have seen a Ookami before so you are a wonder to them, I'm surprised the rest of our young ones are not over here as well." Asai said. He had been watching the exchange with amusement. The other girl child who had coal black hair and the tail of a raccoon climbed up onto the log and sat next to Sajin. The boys join their two girl companions, it was clear they were twins. Both had short unruly brown hair and pointed ears and busy squirrel tails. They both climb simultaneously up Sajin's legs and body until they both sat on his large shoulders. One squirrel child began to play with one of his ears, while the other put his face close to Sajin's and stared into his golden eyes with dark brown ones. The raccoon girl began to dig through his pockets, while Shiroi just sat in his lap chewing on her kimono sleeve. Sajin then noticed other children slowly making their way towards him. But Sajin didn't mind they weren't causing him harm and besides he was rather enjoying this.

Ai looked over towards Sajin and couldn't help but smile he was surrounded by children, they sat on his shoulders his knees in his lap on his arms, feet where ever he let them they sat. There was even a little crow boy perched on his head, he played with the fur on Sajin's head while he giggled. Ai noticed that some of them were now in his arms as he cradled them, and they were getting sleepy. More than a few were now sleeping on him, whether it was in his arms or just leaning against him. While others examind him closely, and Sajin let them. Ai noticed how careful he was being, a little brown haired fox girl had fallen off his knee onto the ground. Ai watched as the little girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes, Sajin then carefully scooped her up in one arm and put her back on his knee while he asked if she was hurt.

"He's going to make a great father some day." Ai looked to see one of her remaining sisters standing next to her. her name was Kinu she had shoulder length black hair the same color as Ai"s as well as black ears on the top of her head. But Kinu's ears were pure black instead of tipped with silver it was the same with her tail. There was a few freckles on Kinu's cheeks and her eyes were black as her hair. Kinu smiled at Ai gently. "It's good to see you sister of mine." Ai and Kinu embraced each other warmly. Then watched Sajin and the children who were absolutly fascinated by him. "Most men don't like so many children at once but your Sajin has simply charmed them."

Ai blushed at the _your Sajin _part. "Ya, he's really kind and gentle which may be hard to believe with how large he is." Kinu smiled gently. "Well he must be large for that big heart he clear holds inside of him."

* * *

**Ok i couldn't help it because i thought it would be super cute to do a scene like this with Komamura and a bunch of animal/human kids. X3**


	10. Chapter 10

After Ai had seen EVERYONE in the village Sajin had told her (after he had escaped from the curiosity of the children) that if they wanted to get back to the Sereitei before dark they needed to start heading back.

"You could just stay the night here you know." Asai offered. Sajin shook his head "I'm sorry but we can't, Ai and myself only have clearance to be away from the Sereitei for the day. Any longer than that and we will be reported as deserters."

Asai frowned he really wanted his daughter to stay here where he knew for a fact she was safe, especially after what Sajin had told him about what sparked his and Ai's visit. "Very well then may you travel safely." He sighed. Ai hugged her father "Don't worry Papa I'll come visit soon." Asai held her tighter, out of everyone here she was probably the bravest for going and living amongst the soul reapers. "Just be careful Ai and know you can always come back here." Ai knew her father didn't really like her being so close to the soul reapers especially after what had happened to Kaya. "I know Papa I'll be sure to visit again soon."

Sajin put his helmet back on (which someone had kindly found for him after the chaos had passed) Sajin watched Ai and her father they needed to leave, but Sajin waited respectively to the side. Ai and Asai broke apart and Ai turned around waving at her family and friends while making promises to come back soon.

Ai and Sajin had made it back to the Eastern Gates just before the sun began to set, painting the sky with pinks and purples. Ai and Sajin made their way to the First Squad to report into the Head captain. Sajin knocked on Captain Yamamoto's office door. "Enter!" Came a voice full of authority. Sajin opened the door and ushered Ai in first then followed close behind.

Captain Yamamoto looked up from the paper work he was doing. "Ah Officer Kitsune Captain Komamura I take it that you have completed what you needed to do." Ai let Sajin do the talking. "Yes, sir we have and thank you for allowing us leave." Captain Yamamoto turned to Ai and looked at her seriously. "Officer Kitsune I am afraid I must ask you some questions, considering the reason as of to why you needed to leave." Ai felt her stomach twist into knots she had hoped to avoid this at all costs, she didn't WANT to talk about why she left. "Yes, sir."

Captain Yamamoto set he papers aside and gave Ai his full attention. "Thank you, Captain Komamura didn't give me any details to the desecration of your home. He'd said it wasn't his place to tell it. Now I know about yours and his… _uniqueness_. I also understand why you both so choose to keep that uniqueness a secret, now as you can tell someone has found out your secret Officer Kitsune. I must ask is there anyone who knows of your secret and is in bad favor with you?" Ai answered without hesitation. "No, sir the only people who know of my secret is you, Captain Komamura, Lt Iba, Captain Unohana, and her Lt."

Captain Yamamoto nodded. "Very well then and there is another matter to the problem. I am afraid I cannot do anything to apprehend this delinquent without exposing you-" Sajin interrupted his voice sounded on the edge of pissed off. "Wait a second Head Captain are you saying that this person will be allowed to walk free unpunished of this offense?"

Yamamoto peered up from his seat at the towering captain of squad 7. "Yes and no Captain. I simply cannot send in a punishment squad in without causing questions. Questions that will expose Officer Kitsune for what she is to the rest of the Soul Society. So if she wishes I will act but that will mean she can no longer hide herself from everyone else. But I can leave the problem to you and your squad to deal with if you wish."

Sajin knew that the Head Captain was right he looked down at Ai. "The decision is your to make Ai." Ai bit her lip, she wanted who ever had done this caught… but she was scared. She was scared of what would happen when she did reveal herself. Ai looked up and her Captain with sad eyes. "I would prefer if… we didn't have to tell everyone about me." Captain Yamamoto nodded his head slowly. "Very well then, Captain Komamura the responsibility of catching the delinquent is now you job. You may proceed with it in whatever way you feel is fit, but if you do find a suspect you must bring ME proof before you punish whomever this person or persons is." Sajin bowed as he replied. "Yes, Head Captain I understand." "very well then your must both be tired you are dismissed." Sajin and Ai bowed then left the Head Captain's office.

On the way back to the Squad 7 compound Sajin noticed that Ai was being rather quiet. He wondered what was wrong; Sajin looked up when he heard something. There was a loud barking and someone running their way. Lt. Iba and Goro came running around the corner. Goro jumped on Ai and began to lick at her face. Lt. Iba stopped in front of him. "Whoo, that dog runs fast. Captain its good to see you." Iba leaned in a little towards his captain. "I cleaned up anything that would expose Ai from her room." Sajin's gaze flicked to Ai, who was busy petting Goro.

"Thank you Tetsuzaemon." His Lt nodded.

No, problem the rest of the squad cleaned up everything… but a lot of stuff was destroyed."

"How much of it is ruined?" Tetsuzaemon and Sajin looked over at Ai. She'd stopped petting Goro it was clear she was now paying attention to their conversation.

Tetsuzaemon scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Well pretty much everything, your bed, table, and almost all of your clothes are no more. We had to repaint your walls because whoever wrote on them used permanent spray paint. There are also some other things but we saved as much as we could for you." Ai smiled and placed her hand on his arm in reassurance. "Thank you for doing what you did Tetsuzaemon, and don't worry it's just stuff nothing that can't be replaced." Sajin felt a tiny seed of jealousy when he saw Ai touch Tetsuzaemon's arm. But he brushed it off; he knew that Iba didn't care about Ai that way. But what did disturb him was the fact that Ai's face may have showed nothing but happiness. But Sajin sensed sadness and something else he couldn't name coming from Ai.

"Well that may be true but I'm afriad your going to have to find somewhere else to sleep for a little while Ai. Not only is your bed toast but your door as well, and we're having troubles finding a spare room for you. So is there maybe someone you can stay with for a while at least until we get this all figured out?" Sajin watched Ai closely as she replied airily. "Oh yes I have a girlfriend in the 8th squad who knows about me, I'm pretty sure she can put me up for a little while."

Tetsuzaemon nodded then turned as someone yelled for him. "Uh thats Kuro excuse me Captain, Ai." Once Tetsuzaemon had left Ai turned to Sajin and smiled brightly. "Well Sajin I'm pretty tired I'm going to head over to 8th and see about staying with my friend." Before she could walk off Sajin placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Ai you may be able to lie to Iba but not to me." Ai smiled at him, but her eyes were bright from unshed tears. "Heh I guess your right sajin." Then she looked away biting her lip.

Sajin placed a gloved hand on her cheek gently. "Ai look at me whats wrong?" She looked off to the side instead. "I-I'm a horrible person Sajin." Sajin felt his heart clench she sounded so helpless. Sajin couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and hold to him. "Ai I don't know where this idea came from, but you are most definitly NOT a horrible person."

The tears Ai had been holding back fell. "But Sajin I'm so afraid of what people will say if they see me, that I'm pretty much letting my sisters killer go free!" She wailed against him, Ai felt so ashamed of herself. "I could have found Kaya's killer so much faster with the Head Captain's help but no I was to afraid. I'm so ashamed of myself Sajin." Sajin looked around and pulled Ai to a more private corner so there would be no prying eyes or ears for that matter. Then he proceeded to tell Ai what he thought of her. "Alright then now you listen to me Ai Kitsune. Do not feel that way, we WILL find the person responsibly for your sisters' death and everyone has moments of fear. Do not be ashamed of yourself for that, I can understand why you decided on this course of action. Alright now looked at me Officer Kitsune!" Sajin said in his commanding tone.

Slowly Ai looked up to see his golden eyes through his helmet, and she saw a raging fire in them. While his hands contridicted that fire, as Sajin gently wiped away her tears. Ai sniffled. "Alright Sajin."

Sajin held her tighter to him. "Good now tomorrow morning WE will go and see the damage done to your home, but until then you will continue to stay with me alright." Ai looked up at him and nodded, she still felt sad and a little bit ashamed of herself. But she knew that Sajin was right.

* * *

**ok now i need some help from my readers. if you want me to continue with this story ur either going to have to review this story or send me a message. A frined of mine asked me if i am going to do a sex scenec with Ai and Sajin. My mind went blank, so my question for you is Should I try to make a sex scene with these 2? if no 1 replies 2 this then i seriously might not be able 2 continue thsi story like i have been i need some MAJOR help.**


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks went by and still nothing was found of who had killed Ai's sister and destroyed her room. But there was a small sliver of good; her room was also being put off in being repaired. Which meant Ai still spent her night with Sajin. This meant sleeping with Sajin, talking with Sajin, cuddling with Sajin, and being held by Sajin. Ai enjoyed falling asleep every night next to Sajin then wake up in his warm arms. Ai felt something inside of her flutter and warm whenever she felt Sajin wrap those arms of his around her gently. But there was a thorn in everyone's side a soul reaper by the name of Rukia Kuchiki was to be executed. Ai didn't know the girl she'd seen her in passing but that was it nothing more to it. But many of the soul reapers were split as of whether or not the girl should really be executed for her crimes. For remaining in the world of the living longer than she was supposed to and giving her powers to a human boy. Ai thought it was a little bit on the extreme side to put the girl to death for something like this. But Central 46 have already made the decision and there was nothing Ai could do about it. So all Ai could do is say it didn't sit well with her but nothing more.

Ai was sitting in her office doing paperwork (No surprise there) when it happened. Ai jumped as she heard a loud boom, she looked out her window to see what looked like a ball of fire maybe hit the barrier. _What the heck is that?_ She thought. Ai watched as it broke through then split into four different streaks of fiery gold light and sped off. Ai saw that all of the Sereitei was in chaos, soul reapers ran around willy nilly some of the officers roaring orders to their subordinates. Ai ran back into the room and grabbed her zanpakuto and ran outside. Ai looked around no one was hurt so that was a plus, then she saw Tetsuzaemon rushing towards her. "Lt Iba what's going on?" She asked franticly. "Some ryoka have breached the outer wall they're inside the Sereitei now."

Ai couldn't believe it but Lt Iba didn't give her the chance to contemplate it. "Ai take the 3rd platoon and check out the beam of light that went to the north." Ai nodded and sped off to do as she was told.

Ai and the platoon she was leading hurried towards the elevated spiritual pressures, one of them belonging to her squads' 4th seat. Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. "Will you all hurry up!" Ai snarled at the men behind her.

"But Miss Kitsune it's Jirōbō up there surely he'll be fine?" said one man. Ai fixed her green eyes on him. "So you would much rather stay down here and NOT know if he's alright, remember this is most likely a ryoka he's fighting and they did break through the barrier." The man who had spoken out shut his mouth. Ai then felt Jirōbō's spiritual pressure disappear, Ai turned and hurried her squad members following.

Ai's eye widened in shock at what she was seeing, Jirōbō Ikkanzaka was out cold on his back and looking a little worse for wear. Ai hurried and checked his vitals making sure he lived. A few tense moments passed before Ai finally quelled theirs fears. "He lives... but his chain link and soul sleep have been destroyed…" There was a stunned silence at her words, one of the younger soul reapers spoke up in a shaky voice."How is that possible Mam? Like he's our 4th seat how could anyone do that to him and why?" Ai shook her head. "I don't know… send for a medic so that he can be examined more thoroughly." Ai looked down at the large 4th seat, who ever had done this had either been very merciful or hadn't had the chance to finish him off. Ai but she didn't understand the wound it hadn't been made by a blade, she'd seen wounds like it. The people of her home used weapons that made wounds like this; the wound looked as if it had been made by an arrow. But it was clean and there was no arrow to be seen. Ai wondered what sort of people or creature these ryoka were.

Ai watched as Jirōbō was carted off on a stretcher by some very buff members of squad 4. "Ai what happened here?" Ai jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She turned to see her captain standing there. "Whoa Sajin you startled me!"

Sajin smiled even though she couldn't see it behind his helmet. "I apologize Ai... what has happened to Ikkanzaka?" Ai sighed and bit her lip. "He's alive but from what I could tell his chain link and soul sleep are gone." Sajin nodded gravely. "I see did you see the ryoka?" Ai shook her head. "No, I didn't we didn't get here in time." Sajin watched as Ai looked away and fiddled with her shihakusho's sleeve. He'd been around Ai long enough now to know that she only did this when something was on her mind. Sajin placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up gently. "Ai what is it?" He asked gently. Ai licked her lips and spoke softly to him. "Well the thing is that it looks like his soul sleep and chain were removed by an arrow, also it was clear that he'd been here for a little while. Enough time for whoever it was to finish him off, I don't understand why. Why let him live why just remove his soul reaper powers, why not kill him? Was the ryoka being merciful or was it a crueler fate to leave him like this, and if it wasn't out of mercy then why would someone be so cruel… I don't understand Sajin."

Sajin wrapped his arms around her much smaller body, Ai placed her delicate hands on his chest and looked up at him with wondering eyes. In the time him and Ai had been together it had become normal almost second nature to hold her to touch her for no apparent reason, many times when he was close to her he would just touch her hand her shoulder her cheek tilt her face up so he could see her beautiful green eyes. While Ai would allow and sometimes even lean into his touches.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Ai like you said it was either an act of mercy or one of hate." They stood like that for a couple minutes in their own little bubble. Then Lt Iba broke it. "Captain we're finished here." Sajin looked up. "Ah yes very good thank you Lt Iba."

"I should get going there is still a lot to do before I can call it a night." Said Ai softly. Sajin felt disappointment fill him. With much reluctance he let Ai slip from his arms, he watched as she walked back to the platoon she lead.

"If I may be so bold sir, perhaps you should tell her how you feel about her." Sajin looked down he'd forgotten that his Lt was still there. "I don't…" he began but Iba cut him off. "Oh, don't say that! It's _painfully_ obvious you love her and Ai feels the same for you." Sajin didn't try to deny his words because they were true. "I don't know how to tell her… and I'm afraid that she may not accept them." The yakuza looking man snorted. "Sir believe me your best way to go about this is to just TELL her and go from there. She cares for you a lot and if she didn't do you honestly think she would be sleeping in the same room as you… like you know as well as me that anyone here would have given her a place to stay. But out of everyone here she chose YOU." Sajin thought about it even though there was nothing to think about. "Thank you Lt Iba your dismissed." Tetsuzaemon nodded and saluted his Captain before he walked off to continue with his duties.

Later

Ai walked into Sajin room to see him already there in his sleep robe pacing the length of his room. He looked very much like a caged wolf; there was a look of determination on his face. "Sajin is everything alright?" She asked softly. Sajin stopped his pacing and looked at her, his golden eyes seemed to glow. "Ai… come in come in." He motioned for her to come in and close the door. Ai did so and watched Sajin he was pacing again. "Sajin what's the matter?" Sajin paced some more then faced Ai. "Ai… I don't know if I should say this differently… but I'm just going to say it." Sajin took a deep breath. "I care for you no! I-I love you. I find myself thinking of you every second of the day, I see something and I wonder what you would think of it. I hear someone tell a joke and I wonder if you would think it funny, I see a flower and wonder if you like that type of flower. I find myself wanting to hold you and touch you every chance I get. I find reasons to go see you, I find ways to smile just so I can see it. I love the fact that you're generous with your smiles. I like that you love to laugh, and I love the fact that you smile at… me" Sajin held his hands in front of him and clenched and unclenched them as if he was unsure as of what to do with them.

Sajin didn't look at Ai he was afraid what if Iba was wrong, what if Ai DIDN'T care for him? Then small hands gently grabbed his larger ones, Sajin looked to see Ai smiling at him. Her cheeks were gently colored. "I love you too Sajin, I love the fact that you're so kind. I like the fact that even though you have the strength and power to destroy and cause harm, you don't you fight when needed but you do so with honor. Your kind to others even though they may not have been kind to you. You have a large forgiving heart, and I love waking up next to you every morning. I love the sense of security I get when I'm around you, and every time you hold me or my hand my heart just speeds up and I feel like I'm flying so high and no one can bring me down." Ai smiled wider as she placed his arms around her waist and looked up at him.

Sajin felt his heart squeeze and warmth seemed to bloom within him. "Ai Kitsune you are a goddess in disguise." He said as he brushed a large furred hand across her cheek. Ai smiled it seemed that life had just gotten better. Then she yawned breaking the mood. "Ah- sorry."

Sajin smiled softly. "It's alright Ai it has been a rather hectic day and you've running around the Sereitei. Come on lets go to sleep tomorrow will most likely be the same." Ai nodded and went to sleep that night surrounded by Sajin's warmth and love as he held her close.

* * *

**ok so here it is i'm still not completly sure as of how i am going to do the sex scene ideas would be a big help. so review or pm me some if u could. and also i'm looking 4 an artist to make some artwork 4 this story and the others i've made. so if u r an artist or no 1 let me no so that way we can maybe get some pics 4 this story plz and thx.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were more hectic then the last, first 3rd seat Ikkaku Maderame was found defeated by the ryoka followed by 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa both who were of the 11th squad. Then Lt. Renji Abarai the death of squad fives' captain and what surprised everyone the most. The defeat of both Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotsuchi three ryoka were now in custody but it was said that two were still at large. Ai didn't know WHAT to think and to make matters even MORE tense Rukia Kuchiki's execution date has been moved up drastically. So now they were on the day of Rukia's execution, and Captains' Lt's and squad members alike were all fighting with one another on whether or not this execution was right.

Ai sat down relaxing she was thankfully on a break, after all the running around she'd done lately she was tried as hell. And for some reason Ai felt… uneasy about something. Ai sat back on her hands with her eyes closed. When she felt somebody in the room with her, tiredly she opened her eyes to see Sajin standing in the doorway. "Ai are you alright?" He asked worriedly. He walked over to her quickly and sat down on his haunches and wrapped his arms around her cradling her tired body to him. Ai nodded slowly then buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent. "Mmmm I could just fall asleep right here." Ai was about to do just that but then he jostled her. "Ai as much as I would like to sit here holding you I have to go out on patrol with Kaname." Sajin chuckled softly.

_Kaname _The name always sent a chill up her spine. There just wasn't something right about him and Ai couldn't explain what. Something felt… wrong about him. Ai only got this feeling around certain people Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ai never understood why she felt this way about Kaname Tōsen, Gin Ichimaru and the recently dead Sōsuke Aizen. They were all polite and friendly with her, Gin often had shared jokes with her and had playful conversations. Ai could understand her uneasiness with Captain Kurotsuchi, there was simply something wrong with the man. Ai always felt like he KNEW what she was even though she was positive he'd NEVER seen her without her bandana on. But Ai didn't understand her uneasiness to the other three, he father had always told her _'Follow your instincts Ai no matter where they lead you, if your ever unsure trust your instincts they will never steer you wrong With sweet words and lies like another person can.'_ So Ai tried to POLITELY avoid all four of them.

"I'm sorry Sajin but I'm tired and you're so warm." Ai snuggled further into him hoping he would let her doze off in her arms. Sajin chuckled softly. "Well then go back to our room and get some sleep." Sajin helped her to stand up. Ai yawned and then hugged him. "Alright Sajin even though it's not the same when you're not there for me to cuddle with." Sajin gave her a quick hug then pushed her towards the door gently. Ai waved goodbye and walked out she turned the corner to run into Captain Tōsen and his Lt. Hisagi.

"Ah Officer Kitsune it's a nice day is it not?' Captain Tōsen said politely. Ai nodded. "Um… yes it is Captain Tōsen; you must be looking for Captain Komamura. He's in the room around the corner the door should be open. He told me you two would be going on patrol so I won't keep you waiting." Ai nodded to his Lt then moved to walk around the blind Captain. "Ai Kitsune." Captain Tōsen called out quietly. Ai stopped to look back at him. "Yes, Captain Tōsen is there anything I can do for you?"

Ai shivered the feeling of uneasiness had come back this time in force. She listened as the Captain spoke calmly to her. "I know that you and Sajin have gotten very close to one another… I asked that you continue to stay close to him… since I cannot." With that the dark skinned Captain of the 9th squad left his Lt following.

Ai paced hers and Sajin's room, something wasn't right. Sleep the furthest thing from her mind right now. She felt deep down inside her to her very soul that something wasn't right and something was about to happen. _Trust your instincts Ai that's what Papa always said trust your instincts above all else._ Right now her instincts were on a rampage telling her something wasn't right. Ai grabbed her sword and ran outside. Ai closed her eyes and searched for Sajin's spiritual pressure, and then she felt it flare. Ai's eyes snapped open as she felt Sajin release his Bankai. Ai ran off in the direction of it she felt another spiritual pressure it felt like- Captain Zaraki's? _What the hell is Zaraki and Sajin doing fighting each other?_ Ai felt spiritual pressures popping up everywhere; two of them belonged to Lt Iba and Ikkaku Maderame while another two belonged to Lt Hisagi and Yumichika. _What the hell has the 11th squad FINALLY lost what little sanity they had left? _Ai was worried she didn't understand what was going on.

Ai arrived to the spot where she sensed Sajin, but all she saw was Captain Zaraki and his 5th seat there. Ai didn't reveal herself to them unsure as of to why they had fought Sajin. She quietly searched for Sajin once more and felt… Captain _Aizen's_ spiritual pressure! Ai's instincts told her to head toward Sōkyoku Hill.

_God what the hell is happening up there, why can't I run any faster?_ She was almost to the top she'd felt Aizen and another spiritual pressure go at it, she'd also felt Sajin's Bankai once more followed by what look like a large blackish box then it disappeared along with Sajin's spiritual pressure. Ai felt cold fear eat at her when she saw the sky split open and Sōsuke Aizen, Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru were lifted into the sky by a beam of light into a horde of menos. Ai finally reached the top to see medics rushing about healing soul reapers. Ai saw Sajin was one of the soul reapers they were TRYING to heal but he wasn't allowing them. He wasn't wearing his helmet and he was covered in wounds, Ai ran for him but somebody grabbed her arm. It was a man with blonde hair. "Miss I need you to stay out of here so we can work." Ai struggled. "I know I'm sorry but that's my Captain." She said pointing to Sajin's large form. The man looked at Sajin and shook his head. "I can't let you near Captain Komamura we're trying to heal him but he's refusing treatment."

"Let her go Yasochika." Said a soft voice. Ai and the blonde man looked over to see Captain Unohana looking at them. She smiled kindly at Ai. "Miss Kitsune may have a better chance at convincing Captain Komamura to let us treat him then we will." The man whose name was Yasochika nodded and let Ai go. Ai bowed to Captain Unohana and rushed over to Sajin he was staggering now but STILL refusing to let the two medics trying to help him anywhere near him. "SAJIN!" she yelled to get his attention. Sajin snapped his head in her direction and staggered some more.

"Ai?" he said wearily. Sajin then felt her latch onto his arm being careful of the wounds there. He looked down into her green eyes and felt his heart clench painfully, there were unshed tears in her eyes. "Sajin… let them do their job." She said quietly. Sajin looked at the medics who were looking at him anxiously, and then he sighed and sat down on the ground heavily. "Alright Ai alright." He held her smaller hand in his while he let the medics examine him. Sajin felt them bandage his wounds and talk to one another about the best way to handle things.

"Captain Komamura?" Sajin looked to see a young girl looking at him. "Yes, what is it he asked?"

"Well we're going to give you a shot for the pain unfortunately it will most likely knock you out and we need to get you back to Squad 4. So is there any way you could lay down on this stretcher so that way we can move you." Sajin shook his head and groaned as his head spun. "Sajin!" He looked down at Ai she had a rather stern look on her face. "Sajin lay down on the stretcher. You can trust them and I promise I'll stay with you as long as Captain Unohana lets me." Sajin nodded and carefully got up and slowly made his way to the large stretcher that had been made for soul reapers of his size. He laid down and still kept a firm hold of Ai's hand but making sure not to hold onto her to tightly. Ai smiled at him and rubbed his hand reassuringly. Sajin smiled back he felt the needle enter his skin and the drug shoot through his veins. Sajin felt his eyelids become heavy. "Stay… with me…Ai." He slurred his hand became iron around hers.

Ai sighed in relief as he began to breathe evenly. "Miss?" Ai looked up at the girl who had asked Sajin to lay on the stretcher. "We have to take him to 4th now, you can follow behind if you like." Ai nodded and then got up, only to fall back down. "Oomph."

Ai realized why she couldn't get up, Sajin's iron grip on her hand wasn't letting her got. "Um… I think I need some help." Ai said with embarrassment.

For the next 20 minutes the medics struggled to loosen Sajin's hold on her but to only fail. He neither loosened nor tightened his grip, one of the medics had tried pulling on Ai herself. But that pulled her wrist in a somewhat painful way and she'd squeak in pain. Sajin even in sleep reacted and growled loudly and then yanked Ai to him. Now Ai was draped across his chest with both of his arms holding her to him. Finally one of the medics called Captain Unohana over.

Captain Unohana took stock of the situation with mild amusement on her face. But she resolved the problem rather easily. "Is he hurting You Miss Kitsune?" Captain Unohana asked. Ai shook her head. "No, he's not and I'm sorry to cause you the trouble Captain Unohana." Captain Unohana waved it off. No don't apologize I'm just glad to see Captain Komamura so… _relaxed_ you really do have a way with him Miss Kitsune." She turned to the medic s and the big buff men who were to care the stretcher. "He's not causing her harm and his wounds aren't that severe it's just the blood loss that is and she's small so just carry her with him." They nodded and then the stretcher carriers grabbed the pole to the stretcher grunted once then lift both her and Sajin up and began a steady run to the Squad 4 sick bay.

Sajin slowly opened his eyes to see a creamy white wall above him, he looked over to see a IV stand next to him. A soft sound and the feeling of someone nuzzling him brought his attention downwards. Ai was laying on his chest fast asleep his arms were around her small waist, Sajin smiled and brushed some of her midnight black hair back fom her face. "Ai." he whispered softly. Ai snorted and jerked at the sudden touch she looked up at him blearily. rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Sajin your awake." Sajin smiled and placed his hand on the top of her head over the green bandanna she wore. "yes, go back to sleep now." Ai nodded and let her head drop back onto his chest. "You know the medics had a rather difficult time putting and IV in and re dress your wounds when you wouldn't let me go." She murmmer into him. Sajin chuckled lightly then began to rub her back slowly. "I never knew now go to sleep Ai." Ai nodded once more than promptly feel asleep.

Sajin smiled and continued to rub her back as he thought on the events that had happened, and he felt sadness bloom in his chest as he remembered Kaname. All of a suddene he felt very tired and very sad, having Ai in his arms was like a soothing balm to the pain in his chest but not a relever.

* * *

**k i an't writing anymore cuz its 2:42am and I'm tired so I'm going to go 2 sleep cuz writing ur updates everyday and 2:00 in the morning can b pretty tiring. So until the next update my viewers. (And just as a little side note there are more ppl who arr reviewing this story thatn there were wish upon a dandelion and butterfly love. now wta does that say.)**


	13. Chapter 13

A day in the Squad 4 sickbay was all Sajin needed to make a full recovery, then he was back on his feet helping everyone to rebuild the Sereitei minus three captains. Sajin no longer wore a helmet over his head, but it was a hollow victory. Kaname Tōsen's betrayal was clearly hurting Sajin, Ai often found him in depressions. But whenever she came into the room he would hide it or say he had somewhere else to be. He was avoiding both her, Lt. Iba and just about everyone else. It made Ai feel horrible to know he was hurting.

Sajin sat in his office the door was locked so that no one would bother him, he didn't want Ai or anyone else to see him like this.

KNOCK KNOCK. Sajin looked up but didn't respond to the knocking whoever it was would go away in a second. "Sajin are you in there I brought you some lunch." Came Ai's soft voice. He

could hear the worry in her voice, but he still remained silent.

Ai frowned she knew he was in there and this was becoming a habit a habit Ai REALLY didn't like. Ai decided to take action she quietly set the tray down by the door then walked around to the side, Sajin always left a window cracked around the back.

Sajin heard her set the tray down and heard her walk away. _Good she doesn't need to be around me when I'm like this. _Sajin sighed and looked down at his hands. THUNK "Ouch!" Sajin looked up to see Ai in his window… or at least half of her. She'd been trying to climb in his through his window, but she'd knock the piece of wood that held the window open over. So now Ai's front was in his office while her back half was caught by the window. Sajin watched as she wiggled around some cursing quietly before she slipped through fell in a rather ungraceful way onto the floor on her front. Then to make matters worse for her, the window shut all the way as soon as her body cleared it but not before catching her pant leg.

Sajin bit his lip and TRIED to hold back his amusement, her hair was disheveled and the bandanna she wore was now covering her eyes instead of her ears. Ai sat up on her hands her leg still caught by the window and frowned. "Dam window this was so much easier in my head."

Sajin tired to stifle his laughter but it just came out in snorts at his attempts, with much effort Sajin got up and walked over to her.

"Ai PFFT what were you doing? Haha!" Sajin opened to window so she could get her pant leg free then helped her to stand up. Ai was still frowning as she fixed her hair and bandanna, she stared at him sternly. "You locked the door so I had no choice besides I want to know if you're okay you've been locked up in here for a while now!" Ai watched as Sajin's eyes clouded over with sadness and his smiled went down a notch. "Ai I'm fine I just feel the need to be alone that's all."

Ai knew it was a lie Sajin was hurting she could see it in his eyes, whenever she was sad Sajin always was there to make it better. Ai led Sajin back to his desk then had him sit down, Sajin watched as she moved some papers to the side then perched on his desk. Because of the low chair Sajin sat in and the high desk Ai sat upon they were now almost eye level.

"Okay now come here Sajin." Ai said and held her arms out to him. Sajin cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Every time I'm sad or feel depressed you're always there for me Sajin now I want to be here for you while you're hurting."

Sajin was about to refuse and tell her everything was alright, but the look in her eyes stopped him. They held comfort and love making the pull to let him be held by her even stronger. Sajin felt everything press down onto him once more. To the point that it felt as if no one comforted him he would perish from the sorrow. Slowly he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Ai's shoulder, he felt Ai wrap her arms around his neck. Then her small hands rubbed the back of his neck soothingly while she whispered to him. "Shh I'm sorry Sajin I really am I know he was a good friend of yours and I'm so sorry." Sajin felt his eyes become moist, slowly her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer burying his face into her shoulder. He didn't want her to see his weakness… but he couldn't let her go. Ai's warmth and presence was like a drug. In his mind he compared Ai to Kaname. He'd known that Kaname had a deep hatred for the world in his heart. While Ai understood there were parts of the world were dark and ugly, but she chose to pay attention to the happier parts. Ai chose to live in the better parts while acknowledging the darker parts. Kaname chose to let the darker parts affect his life more than they should. Ai took pleasure in the little things and had an open heart and mind to all. Kaname had more than once turned his nose up at those he deemed 'less pure' than himself. While Sajin had hoped to find a way to make Kaname fall in love with the world once more, and continued to give to Kaname. Ai gave what she got and more with a warm smile and her love. Sajin knew that there was no contest Ai had Kaname beat. Sajin still believed that Kaname wasn't completely but for now he would bask in the warmth that Ai radiated.

Sajin held Ai and kept his face in her shoulder for a while longer before he finally made himself lift his head from her shoulder. But he refused to relinquish his hold on her waist and Sajin felt his chest warm when she smiled and kept her hands on his broad shoulders. Sajin rested his forehead against her and stared into her emerald depts. "I don't know how I ever lived wit out you Ai Kitsune."

Ai smiled and kissed his nose lightly. "Love you Sajin Komamura and I know this is bad… but I'm glad Captain Zaraki destroyed your helmet." Sajin leaned back and brought Ai into his lap. "Yes it is rather nice to not have to hide anymore but I don't like some of the stares I get." Ai traced patterns on his chest as she thought. Ai made sure to keep her eyes down as she bit her lip, then looked at the clock on Sajin's desk. "Sajin I need to go do something." She said calmly. Sajin tilted her face up and looked at her. "Do what?" he wondered she was being rather vague. Ai smiled coyly. "Just come to the square in…" She looked at the clock quickly. "30 minutes it's a surprise." Sajin didn't know what she meant but decided to wait and see. "Alright you mean the square in front of Squad 1 correct?" Ai nodded and hoped down from his lap. "Don't be late Sajin it'll be worth your while." Sajin watched as Ai hurried out of his office. Sajin wondered what surprise she was talking about.

Sajin looked around the square for Ai; the square was situated in a way so that just about every soul reaper from every squad had to pass through it. It had roads connected to it that led to every squad, and it was the time of day when it was at its busiest. There was a fountain in the middle that had long been broken and no longer spewed water. Sajin stood a little ways from it. He looked around he could see Captain Zaraki and his Lt. were out. Along with the Captain of squad 12 and Captain Unohana and many other soul reapers. Then Sajin spied Ai running towards him with Tetsuzaemon following close behind her. _Why does she have a jacket wrapped around her waist?_ He wondered. Ai then completely ran by him to the fountain Iba followed. Sajin watched as Iba helped Ai to stand on the top of the fountain.

Iba let out a high pitched whistle that caught everyone in hearing distances attention and those who hadn't heard turned as they saw others doing so. "Alright now this lady right here has something to show you guys so pay attention!" Tetsuzaemon shouted. Sajin felt his stomach twist. _No way she's not really going to…_ Sajin watched as well as everyone else as Ai dropped the jacket from her waist and untied the bandanna from her head. Then he watched as she twitched her ears and flicked her tail; there was silence for a few moments.

"Whoa! Look at that Kenny she's got EARS and a TAIL!" Sajin turned and watched as Yachiru jumped from Zaraki's shoulder and proceeded to make her way to Ai, using people's heads as stepping stones. He watched as Yachiru then vaulted off of Iba's head to Ai and then climbed up Ai like a monkey and started to tug at her ears. Sajin stiffened as was about to intervene. "Kenny there REAL… and really really soft!" Yachiru crowed.

"I want to see!" shouted next to him Rangiku Matsumoto. She pushed her way through the crowd. Sajin watched as Iba spoke up to Ai. "Maybe you should get down now so that you don't fall down." Ai nodded and let Iba help her down while Yachiru continued to investigate her ears. Sajin watched as more people began to step forward some touched her ears while others touched her tail gently and asked questions. Sajin noticed some of his squad men were making jokes about how they thought the bandanna was because she had a wig instead of real hair. Sajin couldn't help but smile, then he looked around trying to see everyone's reactions. Most held awe and wonder a couple disbelief but on face stopped him dead. Captain Kurotsuchi was watching Ai and Sajin didn't like that look in his eyes it was fascination and want. Sajin had seen that look in his eyes before… right before he found a new test subject. Captain Kurotsuchi then jerked and looked his way. Their eyes met they both had golden eyes, but Sajin's had more warmth to them while Kurotsuchi's were cold and cruel. The Captain of Squad 12 and president of R&D sneered at Sajin then nodded before he stalked off. Something told Sajin that Captain Kurotsuchi was going to be a problem in the near future. For the twisted Captain wasn't known for his patience when he saw something he wanted to slice open and examine.

* * *

**Well there you go and don't worry the person who killed Ai's sister Kaya will be caught I already have a chapter set up for that, just giving you a little teaser of what else is to come. ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

After just about everyone had seen Ai in all her glory she and Sajin made there way home. "Ai I still can't believe you did that..." Ai smiled in victory. "I know I never thought I would do something like that in a million years, but I glad i did cause now the Head Captain has asighed a platoon from squad 10 to investigate further into Kaya's murder. We have a better chance of finding them Sajin!" Sajin smiled at her her tail was flicking back and forth in her excitement... She looked positivly radient. Sajin couldn't stop himself from reaching out and tucking a stray straind of hair behind her ear. Ai blushed lightly at the soft touch and smiled as Sajin's large hand cupped the side of her face gently, it was his turn to smile as she leaned her face into his hand.

Days went by with Ai and the platoon from Sqaud 10 working to find out what had happened that night. Ai was also becoming good friends with Rangiku, even though she wasn't part of the platoon assigned to this case Rangiku still spent a good deal of her time with Ai. Captain Hitsugaya said Rangiku was just looking for a excuse to get out of doing her job, but Ai couldn't help but defended Rangiku by saying she was there to give Ai the support she needed. After all she didn't have many woman friends, Squad 7 was mainly men with very few woman in it and the few woman in the squad were constantly chased after by the men. (Which they had no problems with.) Ai cared greatly for the squad 7 men... but you couldn't really have vagina talk with them. So Rangiku was a much welcomed female presense Ai could talk to Rangiku about ANYTHING and EVERYTHING.

Ai sat with Rangiku on one of the roof tops looking down at the other soul reapers. Her and Rangiku were putting everyone on a scale... Mainly the men on a scale Rangiku called 'The hottieness scale.'

"Oooo look Ai there's Renji what do you think of him?" Rangiku cooed and pointed to the crimson haired man of squad 6. Ai looked at him briefly she'd seen him before drinking with Lt. Iba. "He is a good looking man but I find nothing interesting about him-"

"What! Rangiku exclaimed. "What do you mean look at all thoses tattoos and he's got muscles to go with them, are you seriously telling me that your not curious as of to how many tattoos he has?" Then Rangiku was silent as she thought about it for a second. "Oh wait a minete you and Captain Komamura are together arn't you?" Rangiku already knew the answer after all her and Iba were drinking buddies. She watched as Ai blushed and nodded gently. Rangiku sat closer to her and smiled coyly. "So you really love him don't you?"

Ai nodded and smiled. "Yes, he's so kind and I just love it when he wraps his arms around me."

Rangiku smiled at then turned when she felt somebody behind them. It was one of the investigators. "Have you found anything new?" Rangiku asked all humor had left her voice.

Ai smiled Rangiku may seem like the ype of person who doesn't take things seriously but Ai knew that Rangiku was very serious when it called for it.

"Yes, Mam we have found possible suspects." Replied the investigator he held a folder out to Rangiku. Rangiku took it and her and Ai looked trough it while the investigator spoke to them.

"There names are Kuza Dai, Rin Dai and Haru Kuron. Kuza and Rin are twin brothers brown hair and black eyes. Haru is a friend of theirs white hair blue eyes and their all apart of squad 12. One of the guardsmen said they saw all three the night of the attack fleeing from the direction of Miss Kitsune's home. Also we had found DNA samples at the crime scene of all three."

"Why am I not surprised that they are under Kurosutchi's command." Rangiku commented. "Alright then lets go and report this to the Head Captain-"

"What arn't you going to arrest them?" Ai sqwuaked.

Rangiku looked down at her companion. "Ai we need a warrent otherwise they will be allowed to go free." Ai frowned she wanted them to pay right now not later but she new Rangiku was only following the rules. Ai sighed. "Alright Rangiku."

Rangiku placed a comforting hand on Ai's shoulder. "I know its frustrating but it's the way it has to be done if you like you can come with use to get the warrent."

Ai shook her head. "No, I think I'll head back to squad 7 I'm meeting Sajin for lunch and I just realized I'm late." Rangiku nodded in understanding. "Alright Ai be careful." Ai nodded and waved and turned towards squad 7. Her feet felt like lead she wanted to have them all put in jail. Ai sighed and continued her walk home she looked up and stilled. There had been pictures in the folder of the three men and Ai now saw them standing in front of her. Ai felt her heart speed up she wanted to beat the shit out of them, but she held herself in. If she acted then she could jeapordize and chance they had of punishing them. Ai bit the inside of her cheek as she beheld the faces of her sister's killer before her. The twins were wiry built and a little taller than Ai their complections were like those of a teenager's. Actually they were just a pair of teenagers. Haru on the other hand was a large full grown man, he was a foot taller than Ai and he held an air of menace about him. His face was rather pig- like and his mouth seemed to be stuck in a permanate sneer.

Ai swallowed and then nodded at them and continued on her way. _Keep it together Ai remember a smart fox leads her quary on into a sense of safety then strikes where it hurts the most. _Ai didn't want to walk anywhere near the pig like man so she walked on the other side of the twins. The man looked at Ai with pure hatred while the twins just looked away and even shifted awy from Ai. Ai had just passed them when everything went south. She sensed more than saw the danger she was in, before she had time to react a large fist slammed into the back of her head. Ai yelped as she saw stars and crashed into the ground painfully. Then a foot connected with her ribs sending her acrossed the tiles. Ai tried to get up but she was kicked to the ground roughly. Ai coughed then felt cold fear hit her as she was turned over and two meaty hands wrapped around her neck and started to squeeze. Ai struggled franticly her legs and hands lashed out at her attacker. It was the pig man he was trying to kill her Ai noticed the twins were standing off to the side watched in horror but stayed away aout of fear. Ai focused her spirit energy then placed her hand on one of the arms holding her neck and let loose a Kido. Haru squealed and jumped back looking at the large burn Ai had left on his arm.

"You fucking whore I'm going to kill you!" He snarled.

Ai was on the ground taking large breaths of life giving air, her neck hurt something fierce.

"I might have something to say to that." Came Sajin's voice but there was no warmth to it.

Sajin had been waiting for Ai back at Squad 7 but when she had been late he had gotten worried and went to look for her. Now he was infuriated at what he'd come acrossed. Sajin mved with unimaginable speed and knocked the man down into the ground creating a large crater in the ground. Sajin was going to KILL him but then Ai started coughing and that stopped him like a bucket of cold water. Quickly he walked over to her and examined her neck.

"Hey whats going on here?" Asked Lt. Abari as he rushed over after hearing the commotion.

Sajin scooped Ai up and barked out sharp orders. "Lt! put these three in custody no exceptions!" Then her dashed off towards 4th.

* * *

**Okay guys sry its taken forever to update but like I said on my profile my computer has a virus and I FINALLY got on but its tricky so I'm going to update as much as possible when I can but i have no idea as of when I will be able to. And I and so grateful for those of u who have been pateitly waiting. And i must say i was afriad after so long of not writing i would just b stuck in writers blocks but the ideas i've had just came rushing back and I have another story planned but i'm going to finish this one and buttterfly love b4 i start that 1 up.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sajin had rushed Ai to squad 4 where she was being looked at by Captain Unohana in another room. Sajin paced restlessly out in the hallway Ai had said it felt funny to breathe. He looked up when Captain Unohana walked out she smiled kindly up at him.

"She's fine Captain Komamura its a good thing you got her here when you did. Her windpipe was damaged which was what caused her the troubles with breathing. Other than that she just has a nasty bump on the back of the head that will be sore for the next couple of days and some bruised ribs. We'll keep her overnight for observation just to make sure everything's alright."

Sajin nodded in understanding. "Alright then thank you Captain Unohana... Is it alright for me to see her?"

Unohana nodded and stepped aside motioning him into the room. "Of course Captain Komamura."

Sajin entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him, Ai was sitting on a pristine white bed by a window. She was leaning against the window panel looking outside, Sajin noticed the bandage that was wrapped around her neck and growled at the memory of seeing that man's _filthy_ hands on her delicate neck.

Ai jumped and jerked around at the growl to see Sajin. "Oh sajin Hi." Her voice was raspy and softer than normal. Ai watched as Sajin scowled fiercly before he made his way over to her. Ai smiled and held her arms out to him. Sajin gladly complied and sat down on the bed and gathered her into his arms. Ai cuddled into him further and sighed. Sajin began to stroak her ears. "Captain Unohana didn't tell me your voice had been affected as well."

Ai looked up at him and saw the barley concealed anger in his eyes. Ai ran her hands up and down his arms soothingly. "yes, she said that my vocal cords were affected as well and that in a few days time my voice will be back to normal. As long as I don't push it by screaming or yelling at anyone one." Ai whispered. Sajin leaned down and pressed his muzzled into her hair. "God Ai you don't know how badly I just wanted to snap that man's neck off, when I saw him doing that to you."

Ai continued to rub his arms. "Thank you for saving me Sajin."

Sajin held her closer. "I would do anything for you Ai... I love you."

Ai smiled and layed her head on him. "Hmm I love you to Sajin."

Sajin went back to stroaking her ears as they sat in a comfortable silence, then there was a knock on the door and the Captain of squad 10 and Rangiku walked in. Ai blushed at the wink Rangiku sent her way.

"Captain Hisugaya Lt. what brings you here?" Sajin asked. Even though he already had a pretty good idea of the reason.

The small white hair Captain of squad 10 didn't waste anytime on pleasentries. "I'll just cut to the chase I'm here to question Officer Kitsune about the attack on her while it is still fresh in her mind."

Ai sat up and Sajin moved his hands to her hips. "Alright them what would you like to know Captain?" She asked.

"Just tell me what happened after Lt. Masumoto left your company to the point when your Captain stepped in." He said briskly.

Ai recounted her side of the story after Rangiku and her had parted ways. "Then after I had walked past the twins the other man attacked me."

"Officer Kitsune you did nothing to instigate the attack against you, did you speak to them say anything?" Captain Hisugaya asked staring at her hard.

Ai shook her head. "No, I didn't talk to them I didn't say anything I just walked past them then it all happened. I did use kido on the big one but that was after he'd put his hands around my neck and began to try and strangle me."

Captain Hisugaya nodded then turned his attention to Captain Komamura. "Captain Komamura how is it you fall into this event?" He asked in a cool borderline disrespectful tone, even thought the Captain of squad 7 was senior to himself and much bigger than the smaller Captain of squad 10.

Captain Komamura wasn't daunted or offended, he may have been nothing more than a child in both stature and age to Komamura. But he was one of the brightest minds in the whole Sereitei and showed more maturity than many adults Sajin knew as well as almost always providing answers to questions that needed to be answered.

"Myself and Officer Kitsune were to have lunch together today and she was late which is something that is very out of character for her. So I grew concerned and went to look for her."

"And how is it you knew where she was at?" Captain Hisugaya cut in.

"I didn't know exactly where she would be I just took an educated guess as of to where she would be at." Sajin answered calmly.

Ai was impressed she'd heard stories of many soul reapers losing their tempers with the inquisitive Captain of squad 10 and his abilty to cause offense in his lack of tact, and here was Sajin taking it in his stride.

"What do you MEAN by that Captain Komamura?" Captain Hisugaya asked.

"I know that Officer Kitsune and Lt. Masumoto are good friends and that they spend alot of time together. So all i had to do was ask Lt. Iba -who is a good drinking buddy of Lt. Masumoto's- where I would have most likely have found them at."

Captain Hisugaya's piercing green eyes stred into Sajin's and Sajin calmly held the younger Captain's stare calmly. then Captain Hisugaya nodded. "Very well then Thank you for your corraporation I will leave you now. Captain Komamura, Officer Kitsune." Then he left the room swiftly, Rangiku approached Ai and Sajin.

"How are you doing Hun?" Rangiku asked there was a concerned look on her face. Ai smiled in reasurrance. "i'm fine just a little sore here and there but nothing serious of life threatening."

Rangiku sighed in relief. "Good when I heard what had happened I felt so bad about leaving you when I heard what had happened."

Ai placed a comforting hand on Rangiku's. "It's alright Rangiku it's not like you MEANT for that to happen."

Before Rangiku could reply Sajin cut in. "Lt. Masumoto what will happen to those three now?" There was a angry edge to his normally calm voice.

Rangiku replied in kind there was an edge to her voice. "The man by the name of haru will be tried for we have evidence against him concerning the attack on Ai today, the vandalisum of her home and the murder of her sister. But the twins are most likely going to be court marshaled and let to go free-"

"What?" Sajin growled dangerously.

Ai saw the look of fear cross Rangiku's face for no matter who you were seeing Sajin angry was a scary sight for it made him look like a dangerous wolf about to attack. Ai grabbed the front of his captains' jacket. "Wait Sajin I don't think they did anything."

Sajin snapped his gaze down to the woman he loved dearly and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Ai they wrecked your home, killed your sister and just stood there while that man tried to kill you!"

Ai bit her lip remembering the look on their faces when she had fist seen them and when Haru had tried to kill her. "I know Sajin but they're just boys and I don't think they have the HEART or the will to purposely cause harm. When Haru had me they looked scared, I don't think they WANTED to do anything."

Rangiku spoke up. "Actually Ai you don't know how close you are to being right. When they were asked for a confession they confessed to everything and some digging proved that they are only guilty by asociation. We found that Haru was a paying on a rather large debt they had and he was forcing them to tag along side him, those two boys actually had no hand in your sister's murder they were only witnesses. As on to your home being wrecked we found their DNA by the door of your home not inside like Haru's and it looked as if it came from them getting into a fight which leads me to believe that they were beaten by Haru when they refused to take part and also eyewitness reports tell of them going to your home unscathed and coming back bruised and bloody."

Ai tugged at Sajin's jacket. "See Sajin." But he was still frowning fiercly. "be that as it may Ai they still just stood back and let this all happen, they watched while you were being choked to death I saw them with my own two eyes."

Ai rubbed her hands along his arms again. "I know Sajin I'm not trying to make an excuse for the fact they just stood by and let this all happen... but I also can't bring myself to condemn them as I can to Haru."

Sajin sighed and brought Ai closer to him.

"Well I should be going now." Chirped Rangiku suddenly. Sajin had forgotten that she was still there. "Ah... yes thank you for youyr time Lt. have a nice day."

Rangiku bowed to Captain Komamura and left. Once she was in the hallway a wide smile graced her lips, as she thought about the picture that was now in her head. She smiled at the image of the towering Captain of squad 7 holding Ai Kitsune to him as if she was everything that mattered to him. And Rangiku knew now there was no desputing the fact that they loved each other with heart and soul. She remembered the look of content on Ai's face as she was held so closely. Rangiku felt joy for her friend in knowing Ai had found her one and only.


	16. Chapter 16

Sajin tossed and turned in his bed Captain Unohana hadn't let him stay over night with Ai, and it was proving troublesome to try to sleep without her. He could smell her on his bedding and it was torture! Sajin sighed and rolled over and pressed his face into her pillow and took a deep breath. It was a poor substitute for the real thing but it helped a LITTLE bit. Sajin thought over what Ai had said concerning the twins, he knew that no matter what his opinion concerning those two would probably always be biased. He simply couldn't let the fact that they had just stood there go. Sajin understood Ai's point of view and had this had happened to someone else somebody Sajin didn't care for so deeply then he would most likely have the same thoughts. Sajin sighed in frustration and turned over taking Ai's pillow with him to cuddle with. _God I hope Ai gets released tomorrow this is nothing compared to holding HER in my arms._Sajin thought of what it was like to have Ai next to him, she would sometimes sigh in her sleep and then cuddle further into him. He could just see the soft look on her face while she slept and sometimes Ai would sigh his name in her sleep.

Sajin scowled thinking of her was proving to be as productive as stabbing himself in the foot. His body may not look like that of a normal man's but it _reacted_ like that of a man's . Sajin growled and threw the accursed pillow across the room and got up, his dog Goro perked up at hearing his master's discomfortHe whined in question. Sajin looked at Goro and sighed. "I miss her and its only for a night and yet I feel like its been days." Sajin got dressed and decided to go for a walk. "Goro come." He called softly. Goro followed eagerly without hesitation.

Sajin walked aimlessly not caring what direction he went, he knew these streets well and wouldn't have to worry about getting lost. He contemplated his relationship with Ai, as far as he could think it was nothing short of heaven. Every now and again they would have a tiny bit of disagreement of diference of opinions but it never went beyond a playful argument. The only other thing that sometimes caused problems was whenever some of Ai's more fox- like traits were pop up. Such as her curiousity, when Ai became curious she would use all her spare time in sating it. He could think of more than one occasion where she'd poked her nose in a place she shouldn't have and he'd had to come to her rescue. Ai was completly enthralled by the R&D department she wisely avoided its president like the plague but the second one of its researchers mentioned one of its new products Ai was there asking a million question about it. But Sajin wouldn't have her any other way. Sajin looked up at the night sky and the millions of stars that dotted its blackness. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.

MORNING

Ai was getting checked over by Captain Unohana she could sense Sajin waiting in the hallway she could hear him figeting. Captain Unohana smiled at Ai endearingly. "He really does care for you doesn't he?"

Ai blushed lightly and nodded.

Captain Unohana felt Ai's neck gently then nodded pleased with Ai's neck. "Alright you can go now and remember no straining your voice until it heals properly."

Ai nodded and hopped down off the bed and all but ran for the door. She had gotten NO sleep at all last night and she wanted out of the squad 4 sickbay.

sajin's head snapped up when he heard the down open and he smiled as he saw Ai there. He quickly stood up and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. "well can you leave today like Captain Unohana said?" He asked.

Ai nodded and smiled up at him brightly. "Yep, I just have to take it easy with my voice." She said. He noticed her voice was still rather weak. Sajin tilted her face up and took a look at her neck, Captain Unohana had wisely wrapped a bandage around Ai's neck to hide the marks of Haru's hands. Sajin gently touched said bandage. "Does it hurt any?" He asked quietly.

Ai shook her head. "It's a little tender still and Captain Unohana said its going to be until it heals properly, other than that no. Captain Unohana said my throat might hurt but I haven't had that... yet."

Sajin sighed and stroaked her ears. "Well I just heard before I came here that Kuron is on trail as we speak. The Dai twins have already been court marshalled and were released earlier this morning. I also heard that Kurosutchi hasn't done anything in regards to them."

Ai frowned. "I'm glad Sajin I wouldn't wish Captain Kurosutchi on those boys under the worst of occasions. I'd be hesistant to let Kuron be on the receiving end of that man's displeasure. I heard during the whole ryoka incident Captain Kurosutchi had used his own squad members as bombs just so he could capture the ryoka... _His own men as bombs Sajin!"_

Sajin nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know Ai. But lets not worry about that right now its been taken care of already so lets go back to squad 7."

Ai smiled and nodded. "Alright that sounds like a good idea."

SQUAD 7 COMPOUND

Sajin and Ai walked hand in hand into the compound they were met by Lt. Iba.

"Captain Komamura welcome back." Iba said and nodded in greeting towards Ai.

"Lt. Iba anything happen while I was gone?" Sajin asked. Sajin watched as his Lt. shifted from one foot to the other and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Uh... yes... well um Ai has some visitors... from squad 12." The last part was mumbled quietly.

Iba looked hesitantly up at his Captain to see his reaction. Captain Komamura's expression had become neutrel but his voice sounded forced.

"And what might the names of these _visitors_ be Lt. Iba?" He asked.

Ai squeezed his hand and quietly waited she wasn't sure as of how this would turn out.

"Two kids their last names are... Dai." Iba mumbled suddenly very interested in the ground.

Ai bit her lip and held onto Sajin's hand tightly and watched as he smiled but it wasn't a happy smile and it didn't reach his eyes at all. Then he looked down at Ai. "Well then Ai would you mind if I came with you to greet your... _guests_?" Sajin asked quietly.

"You can if you would like Sajin... just remember that They. Are. Boys." Ai said firmly.

Sajin smiled but again it didn't reach his eyes and it wasn't a very happy smile. "Of course."

* * *

**Ok well here is the next update and i would like to take the time and thank GiniroiOkami**** for being such a faithful reviewer and for spelling _Hitsugaya's_ name correctly in ur last review. (In case none of u noticed Hitsugaya's name had been spelled Hisugaya which is wrong -and i knew that when i typed it up- and my computer was being a bitch and wouldnt spell check it 4 me so i spent a good 10 mins just sounding his name out trying to find the right way 2 spell it. which i obviously failed at.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Ai kept a firm hold of Sajin's hand as they followed Lt. Iba to met the Dai twins. She wasn't feeling to sure of whther or not this would turn out favorablyor not. Iba led them both to one of the empty offices and then bowed and left... QUICKLY.

Before Sajin could open the door Ai made him look at her. "Sajin don't be too hard on them... please."

Ai wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could considering how big he was and placed her chin on his stomach and looked up at him pleadingly. He may not have been known to lash out at others except for when he was really riled. But Ai was afraid of what he might do to the two boys on the otherside of the door.

Sajin smiled and knew she was trying to soothe him and he wasn't going to lie having her pressed to him like this really did help. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to placed his muzzle on the top of her head then breathed her scent in. He felt the fur on the back of his neck which had stood up at the thought of the visitors fall back down.

Ai reacted and stood on tip toes so she could rub her face lovingly against his. It was a very primal and animalistic move and pleased Sajin greatly. Ai heard his chest rumble in pleasure, she giggle when his cold nose rubbed under her jaw. Sajin breathed her scent in some more. _She smells... **different** some how._He thought. It was still Ai's scent... there was something about it that made her even MORE appealing to him, if that was even possible. With much sorrow slowly he placed her back on the ground and smiled there was a glazed look in her eyes and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Ai cleared her throat and then turned for the door, and blushed as she heard him take another quiet sniff at her. Then Ai opened the door and walked in Sajin following close behind.

The twins were sitting on the otherside of the room and when they saw Ai and Sajin come in the quickly got on theirs knees and bowed respectfully, and they spoke at the same time.

"Good day Officer Kitsune me and my brother are here to apologize for all the trouble we've caused you."

The twins could both feel Captain Komamura's hard stare so they kept their heads down so that way they didn't have to meet his golden gaze.

Sajin stared at their bowed head he felt his anger from before slowly rising. He saw Ai shake her head stirring her hair and her scent. Sajin caught a whiff of it and his eyelids narrowed. _God what is it is she wearing perfume today?_Sajin heard her speak but he was to busy trying to breath her scent in to understand what she'd said. Suddenly he brain went else where and he started to daydream.

_He was standing behind her his nose was buried in her hair then in slowly made its way to her neck. Once there he opened his mouth and took huge glups of air he could literally TASTE her scent. He slowly pulled her shihaksho off of one shoulder he swiped his tongue slowly from shoulder to the underside of her jaw he felt her shiver and sigh in pleasure. Her arms came up and went behind his head as she buried her fingers into the fur there and held onto him tightly._

_"Sajin." _

_The sound of his name from her sweet lips was like a warm caress, he placed a large hand at her stomach and pressed her firmly to him while the other pulled her shihaksho off her shoulder some more. She shivered and her head fell back onto his shoulder as he continued his ministrations. He kept running his muzzle, tongue and letting his TEETH gently scrap the skin of her soft neck. Her skin tasted like ambrosia, he nipped at the spot under her jaw. She moaned softly and it droze him insane._

_"Ai." he growled against her skin and felt her shudder and pull him closer._

_"Sajin." she moaned in response._

"Sajin... SAJIN!"

Sajin was broken out of his wandering and looked down at the woman before him she was looking up at him in confusion. He noticed the twins were gone and vagely remembered them and Ai talking then them walking quickly past him to leave. Sajin felt Ai place a hand softly on his arm and he felt the fire he was feeling return in force. He watched as she blushed and her scent seemed to increase.

Ai and the twins had talked some they had expressed there sorrow at what had happened, they were getting more and more nervous the longer they stayed there. They out right jumped when Sajin had suddenly growled softly. Ai told them it was alright and quickly finsihed things up and told them to have a good day. She turned expecting to see angry Sajin but was down right baffled when she saw him standing there with his eyes narrow slits she didn't understand the expression on his face.

When she'd placed her hand on him his eyes had suddenly dialated and stared at her with such fire that she felt herself blush and her own body warm in response. Suddenly his hand shot out and yanked her to him, she felt herself being pulled up his body en felt his nose pressed to her neck, she felt his hot breath against her neck. Ai clutched at his Captains' jacket trying to pull him closer. Sajin then exposed one of her shoulders, Ai jerked and moaned very loudly when she felthis tongue rasp against her skin slowly.

_God almighty she really does taste like ambrosia and her scent GOD her SCENT. There's something so different about it I just want to have her so BADLY._

"Ai are you wearing purfume?" Herasped against her skin and she shivered at the feeling of his hot breathe.

"N-No." she whispered heatedly into his neck. She felt his teeth scrap against her neck and her head flopped to the side exposing it to him. Her eyes rolled back into her head when she heard and felt him growl against her skin in pleasure at the movement. Ai tugged at his jacket with imaptince he just wasn't close enough for her. She wanted more so badly she'd NEVER felt this way with anyone. Suddenly he jerked his head away from her, Ai let out a sound of frustration. She wanted that contact back, and she wanted it NOW.

Sajin panted heavily he held her tightly to him. But Ai wasn't pleased with that, she was nuzzling her facing into his neck now let out small sounds of want._ I don't think I can stop this._ he thought.

Sajin placed his hand on the back of her head and made her look at him. Her eyes were half way closed and her lips were parted slightly "Not here Ai... not where somebody can walk in on us." He said quietly. He righted her clothing then opened the door and looked out for anybody. Satisfied there was no one Sajin flash stepped to their room.

* * *

** wink wink nudge nudge. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18 SEX ALERT

Ai felt so strange her body felt as if she would catch fire if Sajin didn't touch her, her mind was in a haze it seemed. Ai tried to bury her face into his fur while trying to arch her back and press her front more firmly to him. She vaguely heard him groan and a door shut somewhere, then she felt her body being lowered until her back met their soft bed. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at the captain who hovered over her. His eyes were like molten gold as he looked her over slowly, but his hands weren't touching her and That. Would. Not. Do. Ai's body seemed to have a mind of its own, she arched her back and her hands clutched at the bedding above her head. _God whats wrong with me?_

Sajin looked down at Ai and was stunned by her beauty, he would always remember the way she looked at that moment. Her hands were above her head and her hair was splayed out over the bed a stark contrast to the creamy white sheets and pillow cases. Her emerald colored eyes stared into his gloden ones her need and want clear. Suddenly she whimpered at the lack of contact and her back arched slowly while her legs moved restlessly her small hands clutched desperately at the bedding while her tail curled around her leg then uncurled as she slowly laid back down on the futon. Sajin removed his gloves and tossed them carelessly aside. Then he touched the side of her face. Ai sighed in pleasure at the small contact. Slowly sajin let his hand make its way downwards touching the edge of her lips. His breathing became heavy when her small pink tongue flicked out and dabbed at his fingers. Then he let the tips of his fingers trace the curve of her neck and the indention in her collarbone lightly.

Ai was becoming restless again then she felt his hands gently begin to untie her obi, before they ever so slowly pulled her top of her shoulders. Ai shivered at the feeling of the cloth running against her overly sensitized skin. Ai gasped when she felt his hand palm her sides gently and ran upwards ghosting over the curve of her breasts. Ai felt Sajin's hands then slip behind her and undo the clasp at the back of her bra. Ai sighed when she felt it leave her body, Ai looked up at him when he stopped touching her. He was looking directly at her chest now.

Her breasts were tipped with peaks the same color as her sweet lips and large but wouldn't quiet fill his hands, but Sajin didn't care in the slightest. His hands came up and cupped both soft mounds in each hand and they felt as lovely as they looked. His thumbs circled around her nipples carefully, Sajin growled softly as Ai pressed them more firmly into his hands and let out a soft mewing sound he wondered what other noises he could get her to make.

Ai licked her lip and then her hands tugged at his clothes, he was wearing to much for her opinion. Swiftly and without preamble he yanked his Captains' jacket and top off but like her kept his pants on. Ai had never seen Sajin topless before she'd FELT what he had hidden under his clothes whenever she slept next to him or he held her. But now she could SEE and she was liking what she saw, he was completely covered in fur and she could see the clear definition of muscles on his chest. She'd learned early on that he wasn't fat as some people believed he just had a big body. The white fur that ran under his neck also ran down his chest to the middle of his sternum before it made a V and was surrounded on both sides by his tan fur. Ai touched his chest losing her hands in the fur there her hands slowly went up touched his collar bone then came back down following the outer edge of his white fur it was as soft as cotton. Sajin twitched every now and again, he watched her through half closed eyes. His mouth was slightly parted and he was panting very heavily. Suddenly he leaned down and placed his muzzle at her neck.

"Nah S-Sajin!" Ai said loudly. He was running his nose down between her breast, and that cold nose of his then ran along the underside of her breasts. Ai felt her nipples harden painfully, she clutched at his shoulders tugging at his fur. Then she stopped breathing all together when she felt his tongue lick one of her breasts slowly.

Sajin had to wrap his arms around Ai and keep her steady while her body writhed under him. His swiped his tongue over one then the other.

"Breath Ai." He ordered gently. He heard her take huge gulps of air, she panted when his hands slid down her body and began to slide her pants off. She lifted her waist so he could take them off completly. His hands massaged her thighs gently, causing Ai's legs to fall open in blant invitation. She felt his hands touch the inside of her thighs, she was shaking now with need. Ai felt Sajin carefully slide her panties off, now she was completely bare to him.

Sajin looked his fill at what he'd uncovered, Ai was just beautiful plain and simple. She was in between plumb and gracefully thin, he could see her moist womanhood hidden by a patch of black curls. He knew from talking with her in depth she was a virgin and to be honest so was he. Sajin knew what sex was and how it was done from a class everyone had to take while they were in the academy. But the simple fact is very few people had known what his true looks were back then and he trusted no one with the exception of the present Head Captain and the late Kaname Tosen. So he felt no urges for sex like other soul reapers... until now that was.

"Sajin... please." Ai pleaded breathlessly.

Sajin couldn't deny her even if he wanted to, quickly he shed his pants. Through her lust fogged mind she barely registared that he was BIG and that he was built like that of a normal man and the skin was smooth and the same color as his tan fur. Ai sighed in pleasure when he wrapped his arms around her closing the distance between them. She shivered in delight when the fur on his chest brushed against her nipples.

"I know you told me your still a virgin so I will try to cause you as little pain of possible." Sajin murmered softly. Ai nodded slowly and rubbed her face against him. "Its alright Sajin I trust you."

Sajin felt his chest warm at those simply words. He sat back up and spread her legs farther apart and settled himself between them. He groaned when his tipped touch her wetness, then slowly he pushed his way into her and watched her face closely.

Ai's breathing deepened when Sajin started to enter her, she felt a burning sensation and a slight pain once he was fully inside of her but not as bad as she was expecting. She looked up at Sajin and smiled at him she could see the worry in his eyes. Sajin sighed and then slowly pulled out and then thrusted back in gently.

They both moaned at the feeling it caused, then they started the age old dance of lovers. Ai was shaking violently now and her eyes were tightly shut at the pleasure and she couldn't even begin to name some of the noises coming out of her mouth. But she could distiguish his name out of the noise.

Sajin panted and watched his lover beneath him she was radient. Her heat felt like silk and kept spasming around him and it felt amazing. He thrusted into her at a steady pace he didn't want to cause her any pain at all. He felt her starting to tighten around him it was also becoming harder for him to keep a grip on himself. But he was determined that she would find her release before he did.

Ai's head thrashed about and she kept moaning his name she felt something inside of her tightening and tightening. Ai rushed towards her peak, then her body seized up and she came. Ai clutched at his desperatly and sobbed at the pleasure that echoed through her heated body.

"Sajin!" she cried out loudly.

Sajin's hands held her hips tightly then when she ahd found her release it was his undoing. Sajin let out a sound between a growl and low whine. He held her tightly to him while he released inside of her giving body.

* * *

k review let me no watcha think.


	19. Chapter 19

For five days Sajin and Ai stayed in their room just loving each other insanely. The only time one of them left was to get food and to show the rest of the squad they still lived. There had been times when all they did was look at each other and then they had to have each other. They both learned each others body. It was five days of bliss and pleasure, it was the afternoon of day six.

Ai and Sajin were fast asleep naked Ai slept comfortably in Sajin's arms. Then their little world of peace and love was shattered by an outside interference.

KNOCK KNOCK "Captain Komamura?" came Lt. Iba's voice through the door. Ai groggliy woke up when Sajin suddenly pulled her more firmly against him and let out a huge puff of air. She yawned and shook her lover gently. "Sajin Lt. Iba's at the door." She shook him some more and smiled when he slowly woke up.

"What is it Ai?" he asked quietly. Then Lt. Iba knocked again. "Captain?"

Sajin woke up some more at the sudden sound of Iba's voice. "Lt. Iba... what is it?" He called.

Ai cuddled into him some more and began to doze off she picked up bits and pieces of what they said but when Sajin said. "Alright I'll be there in a moment." She woke up fully.

"Is something wrong?" Ai asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sajin stroaked her ears gently and sighed. "There is a Captains' meeting today so I must get up."

Ai frowned lightly and buried her face into the fur on his chest, intending to fall back asleep. "Mmm do you have to go?"

Sajin pushed her away gently smiling. "Yes, Ai I must." Then he placed his muzzle by her ear and whispered hotly."But if you like when I get back i can make it seem as if I never left." He grinned when he saw her eyes snapped open and her body shiver delicately. Sajin saw the heated look in her emerald orbs and then he swiftly got up. If he didn't get dressed and leave now he wouldn't leave at all.

Ai watched tiredly from their well used bed, she yanwed some more. Once Sajin had finished dressed he croached down and brushed some of her hair from her face gently. "How about you get some more sleep while I'm gone Ai."

Ai nodded slowly he could see her eyelids slowly closing, Sajin pressed his muzzle to her forehead gently. Ai sighed and rubbed her face against his tiredly. Before she started to let sleep take her.

Quietly Sajin stood up and left her in their bed knowing that when he came back she would still be there waiting for him. He carefully shut the door making sure he didn't wake her. Lt. Iba was waiting politely a little ways down for him. Sajin walked quickly towards his Lt. The faster he got this done and over with the sooner he could come back to the divine creature sleeping in his bed.

"Lt. Iba good afternoon." Sajin said politely. Lt. Iba saluted his captain then followed behind him. "Afternoon Captain."

"Lt. Has anything happened of late during my time of being... _indisposed_?" He asked lightly.

"Not much just rumors about Captain Zaraki and a woman from squad 4... Oh and there has been a request for transfer into the squad sir."

"Oh from what squad Lt?"

"... Squad 12 Sir."

Sajin stopped and sighed. "Let me guess... the Dai twins?"

"Yes Captain they are being discharged from Squad 12 on the fact that they're incompetent according to Captain Kurosutchi, and they have asked to be allowed to transfer into this squad."

Sajin shut his eyes at thought about it for a moment. _What should I do I would much rather they didn't go within a 10 mile raduis of Ai, but Ai wouldn't be to happy if I didn't at least consider them **without** becoming biased._"Lt. Iba do you think they would be good adition to Squad 7?" Sajin asked.

Sajin looked back at his second in command for his opinion. Iba scratched his chin and thought of it he'd spoken with the twins when they were here the other day they weren't that bad. They had told him what had happend that night and their curcimstances. But it was very obvious that Captain Komamura did NOT think to highly of them which was understandable given the situtaion. "I think Captain maybe we should test it out... let them be apart of the squad for a month then decide.

Sajin gave it some thought. "That would be fair... alright then Lt. Iba lets try your idea."

...

CAPTAINS' MEETING

Sajin stood there just barely listening to the Head Captain speak so far it was all old hat. Every Captain at a time stepped forward and gave a report on the squad they led. Sajin heard Captain Unohana speak of her squad and the woman Aki Kimura and her work at squad 11. Sajin had looked over at Captain Zaraki at this, he'd heard about what it was Miss Kimura hoped to accomplish. He'd also heard from his Lt. that Miss Kimura and Captain Zaraki were romanticly involved with one another and believed it.

FLASHBACK

Right before the meeting.

Sajin was just about to leave his Lt. when he saw Captain Zaraki off to the side and he had his arms wrapped around a woman with blond hair. He watched curiously as said woman smack Zaraki in the chest when he'd tried to steal a kiss from her.

"Kenpachi Zaraki will you let me go I'm not even supposed to be here!" The blond said in mock anger.

Zaraki gave her his tell tale grin and then began to nip at her neck. "Ah come on Aki your here now and I. Want. A. Kiss... So pucker up woman and land one on me!" He said in a husky growl. Zaraki nipped at her neck some more and whispered something quietly against her skin. the woman blushed and her eyes slide shut as she bit her lip.

Sajin was fairly sure he did NOT want to know what Zaraki had said. But then he watch as the woman sighed in defeat and her and Zaraki kissed but what surprise Sajin was the fact that Zaraki hadn't kissed her like he was going to drag her to the nearest corner. But slow and tender as if he was trying to make it last.

END

Sajin was brought out of his wandering by the commanding voice of Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Captain Komamura tomorrow you shall be incharge of the patrol at the eastern wall gate!"

Sajin straightened his posture before replying with a professional. "Yes, Sir."

A soul reaper ran up and handed Sajin a folder with the details inside, he thanked the soul reaper and quietly scanned over its contents while the Head Captain spoke to the other Captains and going over their duties for this month.

The details to the patrol sajin would be leading was pretty much the normal, until he got to one part which stopped him short. Sajin read and reread the section that now held his immediate interest.

"Excuse sir... does this really say ONE WEEK?" He asked.

The head capatin nodded solemly. "Yes, with the betrayel of Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen. What normally would have been a 1 to possibly two days patrol has forced me to have my remaining Captains patrol over wider areas as well as be more throe."

Sajin felt his heart drop for one week he would be away from Ai, yes he could take her with him on patrol. But now any and all thought of sending her on patrol where she could come across the slightest danger made him skittish. During the ryoka incident he had wanted to have her sit out of it all but it had been out of his control with the fact that higher ups were being swatted like flies meant that no one was allowed to sit it out.

Had anyone else given him this order he may have argued but this was the Head Captain Yamamoto, and he owed the man to much to deny him much of anything.

The meeting was ajorned and Sajin walked out of the hall feeling like crap. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings instead of wallowing in his misery. He would have felt the eyes that watched him, eyes that were cruel to the core that glowed at the prospect of the large Captain of squad 7 being away from the Sereitei for a week leaving a certain fox- eared woman alone and vulnerable.


	20. Chapter 20 SEX ALERT

sajin walked into his room to see Ai still in bed but she was awake. The tip of her tail poked out from under the blanket as it flicked back and forth lazily and her bare back was to him. Sajin quietly took his shoes and gloves off and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and moved them so her back was to his front. Ai sighed happily and placed her arms over his at her waist. "Sajin."

"I thought you'd still be asleep when I got back." He said in a hushed tone. He felt Ai tracing little patterns on his arm.

"Mmm... I kinda dozed then I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore, and I didn't really feel like getting up so i just layed here." Ai replied quietly.

Sajin knew he had to tell her about the patrol he would be in charge of. "Ai... I have to go on patrol tomorrow and... I'll be gone for a week..." He whispered.

He heard Ai let out a heavy breath. "I have to be honest I'm not surprised this happened. I'd heard from Rangiku that other Captains have gotten the same orders, so I knew it was only a matter of time before your turn came up. Although I must say it came at a rather suckish time." Ai said ruefully.

Sajin curled his body around her and spooned with her, just enjoying her presence. "Ai... I want you to stay here... please."

Ai wasn't surprised he'd asked that, she was kinda expecting it actually and to be honest to herself she was glad. Patrol duty was the one thing Ai hated to do above all else, it was one of the reasons why she did just about everyone's paperwork... so she could weasel out of patrol duty. Ai found no pleasure in trudging around the districts with a bunch of men who had the habit of turning smelly in half a day, also when Ai still wore her bandanna it was always a work out just to keep the damn thing on her head.

"Alright Sajin if it makes you feel better." She said meekliy. But he wasn't fooled in the slightest he smiled and chuckled. "Your just glad you got out of it."

Ai looked back at him and gave him a ' what are you talking about look?'

Sajin chuckled some more and tickled the undersides of her arms. Ai squirmed trying to hold in the laughter but failing miserably.

"Haha O-Oh I hahaha Should have N-never let you find m-m-my hehehe tickle spot!"

FLASHBACK

It was day two and Ai and Sajin had just had another round of sex. Ai sat atop of him straddling his large waist facing him, she breathed heavily she could still feel him pulsing inside of her sex. Sajin's hands sluggishly came up and pulled on her arms gently. He wanted her to lay on his chest, and Ai complied. She let him pulled her down so she was resting on top of him, he was still inside her and Ai preferred it that way.

Sajin ran his hands up and down her body touching everywhere her back, the backs of her legs and thighs his hands had even briefly touched her backside and dipped down to touched the placed where their bodies were joined. Ai shivered and groaned at the touches, then she moved around a bit as his hands touched the underside of her arms. Ai looked up into sajin's golden gaze and glared at him. he responded in kind with a mischievous grin. One of his large hands cupped her backside gently and pressed her more firmly onto his hardening shaft, Ai groaned and started to grind her hips to his then squeaked as his fingers tickled the underside of one arm. "Ah S-sajin that haha tickles mmmm."

Her protests ended with a loud moan as he kept grinding their bodies together and lightly tickling her.

END

Ai slapped at his hands playfully, while she laughed. Sajin rolled Ai over straddled her waist carefully and pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands while the other tickled her without mercy.

Ai laughed she squirmed trying desperatly to break free, the blanket which had been covering her breasts slide off. She heard Sajin let out a low growl and the hand that was tickling her stopped while his other hand still her hers prisoner. Ai looked up at him he had the all to familar look of want in his eyes. Ai licked her lips and sajin followed the movement, Ai felt her nipples tighten in response to him. Sajin was now looking directly at her chest without shame.

"Sajin." Ai said in a husky purr. She lifted her breasts towards him in a slient plea. Sajin growled again and gladly cupped one of her breasts. Then he leaned down and licked the other one, he heard Ai moan he felt her try and free her hands but he wasn't having it. Sajin pinched her nipple lightly with one hand while his mouth began to suck on the other.

Ai panted as she felt his hand knead the fleash and then pinch and pluck the nipple that topped it. His mouth was torture, sajin had learned very quickly what Ai liked and what drove her up and over the edge in seconds. He sucked on herbreast and let his teeth gently scrap against it, Ai pressed her self closer to his face. She wanted to touch him desperatly but he still held her hands back.

"Sajin... please." Ai begged loudly.

Sajin couldn't refuse her when she begged him like that, he let her hands go and began to yank his clothes off -once more- he shuddered as her small hands caressed every inch flesh that was exposed to her. Once he was completely bare to her Sajin threw the blanket aside to push his way into her heat. But she stopped him when she wrapped a hand around his member. Sajin hissed at the touch of her soft hands. He groaned when she began to stroke him slowly, he growled and moved her hand away. He wanted her NOW, gently but firmly he parted her legs without resistance. Ai layed back and and looked up at him the love she felt for him was clear in her eyes. It aroused him even more.

Sajin entered her swiftly they both groaned at the contact and pleasure that raked through them. Sajin then began to thrust into Ai's body swiftly. Ai moaned loudly and began to chant his name every time he pounded into her.

"Sajin Sajin Sajin Sajin!" Ai gasped. She felt her body tightening up the closer she got to her end. "Nngh... Sajin!"

Sajin heard and felt the change her body was going through. He ran one of his hands up and down her body possessively. "Mine." He growled loudly.

Ai nodded her head and sobbed out. "Yes... yours... Sajin... always yours."

Sajin felt some unknown emotion fill his chest at the proclamation, he thrusted fiercely into her. "I'll always be yours Ai Kitsune I'll always love you." He panted.

His words set her off, Ai felt herself fall over the edge. Ai cried out from the pleasure, her sex locked around Sajin's lenght. sajin let out a guttural sound and he released inside of her. Then his body gave out he made sure to fall beside Ai instead of on top of. He was face first in the bedding one arm was slung over Ai's waist they both breathed deepily. Then Sajin gathered Ai to him as he felt sleep began to claim him.

"One week is going to be hell for us." Ai said tiredly.

* * *

**Ok i hadn't planed to do a sex scene here but it kinda just went that way and once i had finished I just felt it was right the way it was. So plz review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sajin stood in front of the eastern wall gate he was saying good bye to Ai. He touched her face gently. He'd told her about the Dai twins -who had arrived this morning giving him no choice- and she'd said she was proud of him for giving them a running chance. But what Ai didn't know was that when she wasn't looking he'd left instructions to some of the remaining squad members to watch them like a hawk especially when they were around Ai. Just because he was giving them a chance didn't mean he trusted them. When they had arrived this morning Sajin had VERY seriously reconsidered taking Ai with him.

Ai looked up at her lover and smiled. "I'll miss you." she said simply. Sajin smiled softly at the quietly spoken words. "I'll miss you as well Ai." He said with a touch to her ears. Then with much sorrow he set her away from him. "I have to go now Ai be _careful_please." He said his eyes flicking in the direction of the twins. Ai smiled and nodded. Sajin felt some relief and then turned to leave.

DAY FOUR

Ai sat in her paperwork room but she just couldn't focus, she would be lying if she said she didn't miss Sajin, or the fact that she had to bury her face into his side of the bed just to be able to fall asleep. She'd also been feeling funny lately, sometimes she felt sick to her stomach other times she didn't. Ai sighed and gave up she got up and decided to take a walk to clear her head.

Ai walked around she looked up at the sky wondering about how her family was doing, when she bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me please!"

Ai stepped back and looked up into a pair of golden colored eyes that did NOT belong to Sajin. Ai felt fear assail her at the sight of the Captain of squad 12 and president of R&D. Her stomach dropped when he smiled at her. "Ah Miss Kitsune how good it is to see you I was hoping you and I might be able to talk for a few moments." Captain Kurosutchi said sweetly.

Ai tasted bile in her mouth but she took a deep breath through her nose and replied politely. "Oh I'm sorry Captain Kurosutchi but i must return to my duties at Squad 7... good day."

Captain Kurosutchi snapped his fingers, and suddenly five soul reapers appeared cutting off her means of escape. Ai looked around fearfully they were all men and could easily over power her. Captain Kurosuchi spoke his voice sounded as if he was giving her a lecture. "You see Miss Kitsune never has one of your kind stepped foot into the Sereitei and I have never been able to study one. For you hide in your forests and my men either die or come back cronicily insane or missing a limb. So i have no research on one of your kind, but then you came along and it would be a shame if I missed out on this opertunity and I would have had the twins bring you in to me but being the incolent fools they are they refused." Kurosutchi said.

Ai looked back at the twisted Captain and snipped at him. "You won't get away from this when Sajin gets back-" Kurosutchi's grin widened. "Oh you mean your lover and Captain? Well I don't have to worry about him when he does return and finds you missing his anger will be direct at the Dai twins. Fools they may be but they will be rather good scapegoats for me." Captain Kurosutchi nodded to his men and they all made a grab at Ai.

But they never expected her to out fox them literally and figurativly, one would get his hands on her and she would wiggle right out of their hands. It was like they were trying to get a grip on water, for they would be able to touch her but not hold onto her.

Ai felt victorious on the inside, being fox-like had its perks such as being good at escaping from almost anything and everything. Ai ducked the swinging hands of another man and ran between his legs and took off towards freedom. She heard Kurosutchi snarl at his men. "After her you idiots don't let her get back to 7th!"

Ai heard them chasing after her, then she heard something strange and instinct told her to move. She shot down a different coridor just as Kurosuchi's extended arm was about to grab her. Everytime she tried to go down one way she'd have to go the other as one of the men tried to grab her. It was then she realised they were forcing her to head towards the 12th squad. Ai knew if she went anywhere near that squad she was screwed. Ai turned and almost ran into the waiting arms of one man but she lashed out with her fist and nailed him in the stomach. Ai side stepped him and contiuned running, she could hear kurosutchi yelling at the fallen man. But Ai just kept running she wasn't sure as of to where she was anymore, all the running had thrown off her sense of direction.

Ai's head whipped around in different directions. _fuck! Which way left right straight? who decided to make this place a maze? _Suddenly Ai slammed into somebody Ai fell to the ground on impact, she paniced thinking it was one of Kurosutchi's goons. But relief flooded her as a FEMALE voice cursed softly.

"Holy hell that hurt!"

Ai looked up to see a tall blond woman on her butt across from Ai. Ai heard Kurosutchi yelling at his men to find her, Ai acted.

"Excuse me my name's Ai Kitsune and I need somewhere to hide from Captain Kurosutchi... please help me." Ai pleaded the woman.

The woman in question looked at Ai's fearful face with her blue colored orbs, then she jumped when she heard Captain Kurosutchi's voice sound off close by. She stood up and grabbed Ai's hand and pulled her down a corridor. "Come on this way you can hide out at the 11th squad I'll talk to Kenpachi he hates Kurosutchi almost as much as Captain Kuchiki."

Ai wanted to protest but was having alot of troubles keeping up with this woman's fast pace. Ai wondered if maybe she had just jumped from the frying pan into the fire.

11TH SQUAD

Ai followed behind the woman into the 11th squad compound Ai would have looked around fearfully if she wasn't busy trying to breath. Ai was led to a door with the sounds of fighting going on behind it. "W-what is that noise?" she asked fearfully. The blond haird woman looked at Ai and said. "Its the sparring room the men here just simply LOVE to beat the shit out of each other. Oh and my name is Aki Kimura by the way." Then Aki opened the doors and walked in, Ai followed close behind.

Aki hadn't been kidding when she'd said that the men here like to beat the shit out of each other. Ai watch in morbid facination as what looked like the entire squad surrounding its Captain and trying to hack him to pieces. Ai knew her mouth was hanging open and she couldn't look away.

"Its rather disgusting on how they like to make themselves uglier isn't it?" Said a light voice. Ai's head snapped around to look down at squad 11's 5th seat Yumichika. Ai watched Aki sit down next to him, Aki patted the place down next to her. "Take a seat tell me why I needed to hide you from Kurosutchi."

Ai nodded and sat down she explained everything, her eyes kept glancing over at the men sparring. She had heard Iba tell the squad 7 men about his time in squad 11 and what it was like but she'd never thought of THIS. In squad 7 the spar time was carefully chosen matches between soul reapers while the rest of the squad watched and they used nothing but wooden swords. But here it was just chaos everyone fought with everyone, some men had split off into little groups and watched as they're buddies went at it while others just had a mosh pit with Captain Zaraki in the thick of it. They used wooden swords, real swords and their fists, hell there were even a couple men off to the side playing a game of tap out although it was clear they weren't punching each other in the arm playfully.

When Ai finished she turned her attention back to Aki and Yumichika. Aki felt sorry for Ai no one wanted to be Kurosutchi's lab rat.

"I'm sorry Ai I'm sure you can stay here until Captain Komamura gets back." Aki said gently.

Ai felt grateful at the offer. "Thank you but no I should probably get back to 7th-"

"Actually it might be a good idea if you stay here, if Kurosutchi's out to get you then your not all that safe until your Captain gets back." Yumichika cut in.

Ai bit her lip she wasn't afraid per say of this squad but of the fact she'd have to give up her Sajin smelling bed. But she knew that it was the wiser decision, and she nodded. Ai jumped when Aki let out a small squeak. Ai watched as Captain Zaraki had snuck up behind her and was now pulling her backwards to sit in between his long legs, then he preceded to kiss her neck shamelessly. Ai looked over at the men to see many of them were now on the floor groaning and hold different parts of their bodies. While the rest were either leaving or had started drinking at the other side of the room. Ai looked back at the hulking man known as Kenpachi Zaraki and the woman who was now trying to escape from him.

"Uh... Kenpachi what is it with you and coming up behind me!" Aki snarled.

Zaraki grinned and nipped at her neck some more. "Can I help it you have a nice ass that is even nicer to look at and touch?" He emphasized the point by reaching down and cupping Aki's backside. Aki blushed a furious shade of red and slapped his hand... hard. Yumichika sighed and stood up. "Well I think I'll leave as enteraining as this is I've seen it before."

Ai sat there looking somewhere else but the warring couple in front of her, but Ai soon learned that having fox- like hearing had its disadvantages.

"Kenpachi we have a vistitor stop being horny!"

"Then stop being a tease, you left me hard as a rock this morning!"

"I am not a tease and further more its not my fault Yachiru interupted us!"

"beautiful your a tease and you enjoy it, so do I for that matter."

"kenpachi stop it I am not a tease."

"Bullshit Beautiful you tell that to my cock everytime I see you bend over."

"kenpachi she can hear you!"

"Can't help it beautiful you make me want you everytime I see you." Zaraki whispered hotly.

Ai couldn't help but watch from the corner of her eye as Captain Zaraki kissed Aki's neck tenderly. Aki was red as hell but Ai could easily tell her anger had run its course after that kiss. She smiled softly and her eyes were halfway shut. "Come more beautiful you haven't kissed me at all today and just won't do."

Ai kept her gaze away when she saw Aki's eyes look towards, then saw Aki turn her head towards Zaraki and kissed him. When Aki tried to pull away zaraki growled and placed a hand at the back of her head to stop her before he deeped it. When they broke away Aki had a dazed look to her eyes.

"Mmm I love it when you look like that beautiful." Zaraki rumbled quietly.

Aki cleared her throat and turned zaraki's attention to Ai. "Ahem Kenpachi this is Ai Kitsune she's part of squad 7. Captain Kurosutchi is after her and wants to _examine_ her. Do you think we can hide her out here until Captain Komamura gets back?"

Ai watched as Zaraki leaned back on his hands, Aki was still sitting between his outstretched legs. "Well as far as I'm concerned Kurosutchi is always trying to cut some poor bastard open and see what makes them tick. But if she wants to stay here she can but she's on her own if Kurosutchi finds her."

Ai wanted to protest because there was no doubt in her mind that he would figure out where she'd gone if not to 7th. But Aki seemed to just swoop in and save the day.

Aki Turned and placed her hands on Kenpachi's hard thighs which got his full and undivided attention. He licked his lips and stared at her as she leaned forward on her knees, which let him get a glimpse of her cleavage through her shihaksho and she knew it.

"But kenpachi just think, if YOU were the one to make sure Kurosutchi never got to Ai then imagine how much that would piss him off." Aki purred.

Zaraki gave it a moments thought before his trademark grin showed. "You just know how to get whatever you want out of me don't you Beautiful?" Aki smiled in triumph before she crawled up closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself flush to him then whispered very quietly into Zaraki's ear. "And if you do a_ real_ good job I'll make it worth your while tonight."

Ai blushed at the inneundo and watched as Zaraki's gaze became down right scorching.

"Sir, Captain Kurosutchi is at the entrance asking about some woman?" Called a soul reaper from the doorway.

Zaraki looked at the man breifly before his gaze went back to Aki who was still pressed against him, and was now pressing soft kisses to his collarbone. "She stays in your old room with whatever her name is and we go to bed as soon as I finish with freak face out there got it." Zaraki growled.

Aki looked up at him and smiled in agreement. "Just make it look good for me." she said huskily.

Zaraki moved Aki aside and quiet literally bolt out of the room. Ai looked at Aki to see a very smug smile on her face. Ai could easily imagine Aki with cat ears and a tail at the moment.

* * *

**k this chapter is longer and i just couldnt help myself and give aki and kenpachi some sceen time, no sex scene in this story between them tho. -sighs- :I**


	22. Chapter 22

Captain Kurosutchi waited at the squad 11 entrance, his men who were SUPPOSED to capture Ai Kitsune stood behind him. He had to admit he was surprised that she'd come to this... garbage hole of a place led by its poor excuse for a Captain -in his opinion anyways- Kurosutchi tapped his foot impatently on theground while he waited for Zaraki. Then he saw Zaraki walking his way and he had that stupid ass smile on his face! Kurosutchi prayed everyday for Zaraki just to drop off the face of the earth, even more so when that little brat of his came snooping around his R&D department causing all sorts of mayhem.

"Well Mayuri I don't normally get a house call from you what is it my birthday?" That smile of his irked Kurosutchi to no end.

His voice held his distaste and annoyance. "Why no Zaraki I'm here to find a woman who is apart of my R&D department she has something of mine." He lied.

Zaraki'sgrin widened a touch. "You mean the girl with the fox ears and tail right?"

Kurosutchi nodded impatently. "Yes, yes now is she here or is she not."

Zaraki's grin died swiftly and turned into an angry scowl. "You must think I'm stupid or something, cause I know as well as just about everyone else that she's not part of the R&D department and that she and Komamura are fucking each other dumbass. word spreads like damn wildfire here you of all people should know that but I guess not all of us are THAT smart." Zaraki said smoothly.

Kurosutchi grinded his teeth together. _Dammit of all the times for Zaraki to use that pea sized brain of his!_Then Kurosutchi noticed Aki standing behind Zaraki and she had a very small triumphant smile.

"You little whore your the reason why I lost my test subject!" Kurosutchi snarled and jabbed a pale finger at Aki.

Aki felt fear for a split second Kurosutchi was one of those Captains you did NOT get on the wrong side of, but her fear was quickly chased away when Kenpachi suddenly stepped infront of her. Aki smiled and placed her hands lovingly on his shoulder blades as he came to her defense.

"Alright freakshow lets get something straight don't you EVER point your finger at her like that again." Kenpachi growled dangerously. "Secondly the only thing stopping me from kicking your clown ass is the hell I would get later for it. But if you do anything wrong by her again I swear i won't give shoving my sword through your head a second thought." He promised darkly.

Kurosutchi glared at zaraki before he turned and stormed off pissed that he'd lost his chance to experiment of Ai Kitsune.

Aihad watched from the shadows she ws glad that Kurosutchi was gone, then she watched as Captain Zaraki turned and wrapped his arms around Aki and placed her head under his chin over the place where his heart would be. Ai felt her own heart squeeze at the sight, Sajin would hold like that as well. Yes, the height difference meant instead of her head being at Sajin's chest she would be just below his sternum. But it was the same embrace, and the love Captain Zaraki and Aki shared was the same just expressed differently. Ai watched as Zaraki kissed Aki lovingly then brushed some hair behind her ear, Ai noticed this was the very first time she had ever seen anything close to a soft look on the Captain of squad 11's face.

Aicouldn't help but watch the lovers from the shadows and miss hers sorely.

"He had me runnin scared for a second there Kenpachi I thought I might have ended up on his lab table for a moment there."

Zaraki growled softly and his arms tightened around Aki's waist protectivly. "I would have beaten the shit out of him had he taken a step in your direction, took everything I had not to when he called you a whore."

Akismiled up at him with some much love in her eyes it made Kenpachi's breath stop for a moment. "I changed my mind i want to go to the field." He said quietly. Zaraki's head snapped up and he look directly at Ai. "Hey fox- girl me and Aki are leavin I doubt Kurosutchi will be back. If Yachiru appears your incharge of her, I'd say thats the least you can do to repay me." He said stiffly. Aki smack his chest gently and said "Be nice."

Zaraki ignored it and then grabbed Aki's hand and walked off leaving Ai alone Aki waved at Ai before Zaraki dragged her out of sight.

Ai sighed she didn't feel like she really needed to be worried that she was here in sqaud11, she felt safer here than with Kurosutchi thats for sure. Suddenly something pink shot by her and she heard the Lt. of squad 11 shout something along the lines of. "Going to spend the night with Boobies tell Kenny and Pretty I said Hi Foxy!"

Ai blinked _well I guess I don't have to worry about taking care of yachiru now._Ai wasn't sure as of what else to do she didn't think it wise to just up and leave and go back to 7th, not with Kurosutchi on the prowl. Ai decided to go to the room she would be staying in, the one Aki had pointed out before they watched Kurosutchi and Zaraki square off. She'd also been breiefly introduced to Yoshe, the woman who was already sleeping there.

Ai stepped inside to see that Yoshe wasn't there, Ai bit her lip and decided she might as well get her bed ready. She unrolled one of the spare futons in the room, then opened the window slightly. Suddenly Ai felt very tired and almost dizzy. _Maybe I'll take a nap after all it hasn't exactly been an easy day._Ai thought as she layed down on the futon and almost imediatly fell asleep.

LATER

Ai woke up to someone shaking her gently. "Ai... Ai." They called softly. Slowly Ai opened her eyes she felt like she'd only been asleep for a second. Ai stared up into the worried Face of Aki she could see Yoshe standing off to the side as well looking a little concerned as well. "Aki... what are you doing back so soon?" Ai asked tiredly.

Aki looked alittle more worried. "Ai I've been gone for close to 4 hours now the sun has just gone down."

Thats when Ai truely looked at Aki now, she had a red bite mark of the side of her neck and she had a clear case of sex hair and her lips were bruised and red from kissing obviously. Aki placed a hand on Ai's forehead and cheek gently. "Ai your face has a greenish tint to it like your going to be sick... maybe you should eat something."

Ai's stomach rolled at the thought of food, she shook her head no firmly.

"Well at least let me examine you Ai, and make sure nothing happened to you from Kurosutchi." Aki said quietly.

Normally Ai avoided examinations like the plague but the genuine concern to Aki's soft blue eyes caused her to relent. Slowly she sat up and had a head rush but was able to sit still. Aki's hands glowed a bluish light as she ran them lightly over Ai's body, then her hands stopped at Ai's stomach.

Aki got a look of concertration on her face, and the light increased in brightness. Akistopped and then looked at her with a seriousness to her face. "Ai... I need to ask you a personal question if you don't mind."

Ai nodded and wondered what Aki wanted and what she'd obviously found out. "Ai... when was the first time you and Captain Komamura were... _intimate_?"

Ai blushed as the question and then counted the days in her head before answering. "Hmmm it was... close to 10 days ago." Ai watched as shock showed over Aki's face, then she turned to Yoshe.

"Yoshe give me your opinion on this please and make sure I'm not insane." Aki asked.

Yoshe nodded then made Ai lay down before she too examined Ai's body taking great care at her stomach. Then Aki and Yoshe exchanged a look before Toshe spoke in a no nonsense voice. "Are you completly sure it was 10 DAYS ago?"

Ai nodded. "Yes, quiet sure why whats wrong?"

Aki bit her lip and quietly asked. "Is Captain Komamura the ONLY man you have been with in the last month or two?"

Ai felt her anger rise at the implication. "Yes! I am quiet sure Sajin is the only man I have EVER been with, now tell me WHAT IS WRONG!" Ai snapped.

Aki licked her lips nrvously. "Ai... your pregnant." Ai felt her body stiffen.

Her hands came up and layed on her abdomin. Aki continued to speak. "I'm sorry if we've affended you... but if your first time was just 10 days ago then you shouldn't be showing symtoms this soon."

"Oh my god THATS what happened!" Ai squeaked loudly her face was turning red. Aki and Yoshe looked at each other then back at Ai. "Could you enlighten us Ai?" Yoshe asked in bewilderment.

Ai looked at them in wonder as she explained. "Well for my kind females don't get periods like normal humans... but we DO go into heat whenever we meet our life mates. I think I went into heat last week."

Aki shook her head in connfusion. "Okay I'm not gonna ask about why you don't have periods or life mates or anything like that. What I do want to know is, why your showing symptoms so soon."

Ai's hands began to rub her stomach in wonder at the thought of her being pregnant... pregnant with SAJIN'S offspring. "For someone like me during our time of heat we become insanely fertile, so much that we get pregenant the first time without problems. And the horomones in our body stay active for a couple days so much infact that they speed up the preganancy process by a couple weeks almost a month sometimes two even. So my peoples' time to carry young within themselves is just a little bit shorter than what yours would be." Ai said in a daze repeating the talk she'd been given by her sister because their mother wasn't around to give it to her.

Aki and Yoshe watch Ai thinking on what she'd told them. Ai had just shared infomation with them that Kurosutchi would have KILLED to get his greedy hands on. Then Aki's medical side took over.

"Well if you are pregnant then you have to eat and get lots of rest, I'll bring you something light. Yoshe will you stay with her?" Yoshe nodded.

Ai was about to say she wasn't hungry but it was clear Aki's mind was made up.


	23. Chapter 23

EASTERN GATE

Sajin walked throghthegate he'd hurried his men along from a march that would have taken one and half days to half a day, with promises of a free week for them. Sajin felt lighter than air he wanted to see Ai but dutiy demanded he file a report first. Sajin dimissed his men and ran for the 1st squad to made his report. The sooner he finished it the sooner he could hold Ai again.

11TH SQUAD

Ai layed on her side she was falling asleep and there was a soft smile on her face, her hand touched her stomach once more. Ai smiled wider and sighed in happiness beofre she fell asleep.

SAJIN

Sajin rushed through the report he'd given, when the Head Captain had comment of the fact they had arrived back so early Sajin couldn't help but smile. Sajin dashed quickly through the Sereitei to 7th, once he got there he went straight to there room and quietly opened the door. Sajin was confused Ai wasn't there, and it smelled as if she hadn't been there for some time. Sajin checked the paperwork room, here the scent was fresher but not by much. _Where is Ai?_Then Sajin remembered the twins, he strode quickly to the barracks. Sajin snatched the door open and saw the twins on a cot to the farther side of the room, Sajin let out an involentary growl. Loud enough to wake everyone else up.

"Captain your back early-"

"Where's Ai at?" Sajin cut in sternly. All the men looked at each other before one spoke up. "I saw her leave the compound and take a walk a couple hours ago."

Sajin felt his heart drop at the statement _Oh god what if she's hurt!_sajinspunaround and went back to the paperwork room. He took a long breath and began to follow Ai's scent, at first everything was fine and Ai's scent gave nothing away. But then Kurosutchianda couple other men mingled with her smell, Sajin felt rage fill him to the brink he could smell them he could smell her FEAR. _If she is hurt in the slightest I'll wring Kurosutchi's neck!_

The closer he got to 12th the more fear he felt eat at him, then relief hit him in waves as Ai's scent veared off heading towrds the 11th squad. Sajin hurried along very quickly what if she was hurt?

The guradsmen for the 11th squad stood at his post and yawned tiredly when suddenly a HUGE shadow fell over him. He jumped and looked up into the Captain of sqaud 7's eyes and he did not look happy, then he walked right by him.

"Uh HEY wait you can't go in-" His sentance trailed off when Captain Komamura looked back at him there was a very dangerous light to his eyes. The guardsmen gulped then spoke quickly. "Ah just-just go ahead Captain Zaraki is in the dining hall!"

Sajin walked quickly inside ignoring the men of squad 11, then he arrived in the dining hall. He saw Zaraki and the woman from before there and no one else. They were dressed ready for bed Zaraki had his hair down and the woman was wearing a very large robe they looked up when Sajin stepped into the empty dining hall.

"Wow Komamura you do partol duty hella fast." Zaraki drawled.

"Why is Ai here what happened is she hurt and where's Kurosutchi!" Sajin asked he felt fear was this place any better to 12th?

Zaraki held his hands up. "Whoa calm down... she's fine I don't know the whole story all I know is Kurosutchi came here he wanted to cut her open I drove him off now she's asleep second bedroom down that hall to the left." The was all sajin listened to before he turned sharply and tracked down the room Ai would be in. Once he found it he tried the door to find it locked, Sajin wanted to rip the door off its hinges.

Suddenly a soft hand touched his arm and stayed him. He looked down to see the woman... Aki was her name there. Zaraki stood a little further away and his posture said he was ready to defend her if things went south. Aki gently tapped on the door and said. "Yoshe open up."

Sajin heard somebody moving around in there and then the door was cracked open, Sajin was about to open it himself but again Aki's hand on his arm stopped him. He saw Zaraki take a small step forward as he watched Sajin closely. Sajin had no doubt that if he'd done anything wrong to this woman then Zaraki would have taken his head off.

A sable haired woman stuck her head out of the doorway, her eyes widened when she saw Sajin standing there with a rather crazied light in his eyes.

"Yoshemaybeyou should go and stay with Yumichika for tonight." Aki said softly giving Sajin a very meaningful look.

Yoshe nodded she knew Yumichikadidn't have a problem withit, more than once she'd stay in his room with him. Considering it became hard to sleep peacfully with Aki's cries of ecstasy and Zaraki's dirty talk and the bed slamming against the wall that seperated their two rooms sounding next door.

Yoshe grabbed her blanket and left. Sajin was about to enter but Aki stopped him by closing the door and standing in front of it.

"Aki..." Zaraki said quietly, his stance was stiff as Sajin down right glared at her. Zaraki felt a small sliver of fear course through him, if Komamura really wanted to he could swat Aki away like a fly. Zaraki didn't really think he would... but the thing was people did some crazy assed things when they were worried about someone they loved. He should know considering how many of them he'd donehimself when Aki had been battered and broken. Zaraki hoped Komamura didn't decide to move Aki himself because he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to intervene.

"Miss Kimura... Move!" Sajin growled lowly.

Aki on her part lifted her chin and said. "No, Captain Komamura I need to make sure you understand."

"Understand what Miss Kimura?" He snapped. Zaraki took a careful step forward.

Akiwasn't fazed she dealt with Kenpachi, and all of squad 11 all day. "That Ai has had a very trying time and she NEEDS her rest desperately, I know you want to talk to her and make sure she's alright. But you need to let her sleep."

Sajin felt the ire he had towards Aki dissipate, he realized that Aki had done right by Ai in stopping him. Had she not he would have just ran in there an quiet possibly woken Ai up demanding details, he sighed tiredly. "I understand Miss Kimura now... would you _please _let me see her I promise not to wake her tonight."

Aki smiled. "If you stay for breakfast tomorrow make sure she eats SOMETHING she needs it." Then Aki stepped away from the door towards Zaraki. She placed a comforting hand on his chest to reasure him.

Sajinquietly entered the room making sure not to hit the door frame. He had to stay crouched as the room had a low ceiling and saw HER. She was laying on a well used futon her hair was splayed out over the pillow and she was laying on her side. Sajin felt releif fill him at seeing her for himself, he removed his shoes and gloves then settled down next to her on the floor. Sajin looked at her face as she slept for a few moments before the need to hold her became unbearable. Carefully Sajin slide and arm under Ai and one over and then scooted closer to her and held her to him. Ai sighed his name then curled into him buring her face into his chest and let out a sound of pleasure.

Sajin let out a contented sigh, he'd missed this her smell, the way she fit into his arms, just her. Sajin pulled her closer and began to fall asleep.

LATER

Ai was floating between wakefulness and sleep and she was having a wonderful dream. She was in Sajin's armsshe could feel him and smell him. She pressed her face to his chest and felt his fur tickle her nose. Then Ai opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't a dream, she looked up into Sajin sleeping face being touched by the first rays of the dawning sun. Aiheld her breath and gently placed a hand on his cheek, Ai watched as his eyelids slowly opened at the soft touch.

"Ai." He said with a soft whisper and a smile.

Ai then squealed and launched herself at him. "Sajin oh sajin when did you get back?" she said while she buried her face into his neck. sajin chuckled and rolled over making Ai lay on top of him. "I got back last night Ai, I forced the men to march faster than needed."

Then his face became serious. "Aiwhat happened yesterday with Kurosutchi?" He asked quietly.

Ai touched his face as she told him what happened, Sajin kept quiet until she was finished.

"It seems I own Zarakialot more than what I originally thought." Sajin said quietly, he saw Zaraki in a better light than before.

Ai waved it off with a little smile. "Don't worry about it, it was quiet literally his _pleasure_to do it." Then Ai sat up and straddled him there was a secret little smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Sajin chuckled and touched her face.

Ai smiled some more and took his large hand from her face and placed it onher stomach. "Sajin... we're going to have a child."

Aifelt him still underneath her, than his hands held onto her waist and very slowly he sat up and rolled them over so that Ai was under him. But he kept all his weight off of her, then parted her clothing and exposed her stomach.

"A child?" He asked there was wonder and awe in his voice as he touched her stomch very gently. Ai nodded and watched as he continued to touch her flat stomach.

Sajin then slowly leaned down and nuzzled her stomach and breathed her scent in slowly. "I'm going to be a father..." He said reverently.

Ai smiled and ran her fingers through his fur some more. Everything just seemed to be falling into place.

* * *

MONTHS LATER

Ai smiled tiredly down at her newborn daughter. "Hi there I'm your mommy." She whispered. Ai then looked up at Sajin who had moved from beside her at the bed to the otherside of the delivery room once their daugher had arrived in the world. "Sajin come here." Ai said quietly.

Sajin hesitantly went back to stand next to Ai, she held the extremely tiny bundle -compared to him that is- out to him. Sajin was torn he wanted to hold his daughter... but she was just so tiny and breakable.

Captain Unohana who had over seen the birth stepped in and showed Sajin how to properly hold his daughter.

"That's it cradle her in your arms and support her head." Unohana gently instructed. She nodded in approval once he had it right.

"Well Sajin its a girl you get to name her." Ai reminded him of the deal they'd made. A couple months back they made a deal, if it was a boy Ai would name him if it was a girl Sajin got the honor.

Sajin looked down into the face of his daughter. She looked like a normal human just like her mother, but her hair was the same color as Sajin's fur and topped with WOLF ears, she even had a wolf tail instead of fox like her mother. Sajin stared into the halfway closed eyes of his daughter which were golden.

"Kokoa." He said softly.

Ai smiled as she watched her lover holding their child he had a very soft look on his face and he was very gently swaying back and forth.

And sajin got that look many times more over the years as he watched his daughter grow and it graced him everytime Ai gave birth to another child of theirs.

**

* * *

**

Adn that's all folks! (REVIEW PLZ!) o and as an FYI 4 the ppl waitin on butterfly love I'm gonna have to be honest I'm just not feeling it still, so I may start on ANOTHER story until i do feel it. o and should i do another bleach fanfic or do a FMA brotherhood fanfic with Scar like my friend has asked me to?


End file.
